Journey to a New World 2: Season 4
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Clompleted. Martha Jones just left and Jena Davers a girl from Ben's home universe join them through time and space with Donna Noble. Stuff that seemed to be over for The Doctor and Ben seemed to Return. relationships: OC/OC Doctor Who Series 4
1. Chapter 1: Voyage of the Dammed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who jus Ben and Jena**

**Chapter 1**

**Voyage of the Dammed**

The Doctor, Ben, and Jena step out and look around, seemingly in a supply closet. The Doctor closes the TARDIS door, wipes his hands together and they step out of the room. They enter into a wood-panelled room decorated with potted palms and Christmas decorations. People dressed in early 20th century dress mill about as waiters pass hors d'oeuvres and champagne. The band is playing a sedate version of "Jingle Bells". The Doctor, Ben, and Jena approach two golden angels garbed in white. They move mechanically and they realize they're robots. They wander to the window and look out.

The Doctor drawn out "Right."

Man over PA "Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human." "

As the man is speaking, we see a spaceship modelled to look like the Titanic in space above the Earth. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor looks around "Oh."

Copper said "Now, spending money - I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets or, uh, stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as "beef" but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing."

While Mr. Cooper MR is talking, The Doctor, Ben, and Jena look around, confused by the empty street. Astrid is in awe.

The Doctor said "It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong."

Ben said "yeah it should"

Astrid replied "But it's beautiful."

The Doctor said "Really? Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand..."

Astrid replied "But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. Th-there's concrete...and shops, alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks!" Gasps. "This is amazing! Thank you!"

She hugs The Doctor. The Doctor responded "Yeah? Come on then, let's have a look."

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Astrid cross the street to a newsagent's booth. Inside is an older man, Ben from watching the show recognizes him as Donna Noble's grandfather Wilfred Mott, bundled in winter clothes. The Doctor said "Hello there! Sorry, uh, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?"

Wilfred replied "Oh-ho, scared!"

Ben responded "Of what"

Wilf said "Where have you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?"

Jena replied "Why?"

Wilf said "Well, it's them, up above " points skywards. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. "Points at his small TV that is showing a clip "And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."

Astrid said "This place is amazing."

Wilf said "And this year, Lord knows what. So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me...and Her Majesty." He stands proudly and looks at TV.

Television reporter "Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear."

Wilf replied "God bless her!" Salutes "We stand vigil."

The Doctor said "Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about."

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Astrid are teleported back to the ship leaving WILF standing there, mouth open.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Somewhere in an open space in London the TARDIS is waiting. The Doctor, Ben, Jena and Mr. Copper walk across in what appears to be falling snow.

Copper said "So, Great Britain is part of, uh, "Europee" and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany."

The Doctor said "No, no, it's just - it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is great."

Copper said "Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?"

Ben replied "not now"

They arrive at the TARDIS The Doctor said "There she is." Pats it "Survive anything."

Copper said "You know, between you three and me, I don't even thing this snow is real. I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."

The Doctor looking up "Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real."

Copper said "So, I - I suppose you'll be off."

The Doctor said "The open sky."

Copper said "And, uh, what about me?"

The Doctor said " We travel alone. It's best that way."

Copper replied "What - what am I supposed to do?"

The Doctor said "Give me that credit card."

Copper hands it over and replied "Well, it's just petty cash, spending money. It's all done by computer. I - I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."

The Doctor said "A million? Pounds?"

Copper "That enough for trinkets?"

Ben then said "more than enough."

The Doctor said "Mr. Copper, a million pounds is worth 50 million credits."

Copper asked "How much?"

The Doctor mentally calculating "50 million and 56."

Copper said "I - I've got money!"

The Doctor replied "Yes, you have."He hands the card back.

Copper said "Oh my word. Oh my vot! Oh my goodness me! I – Ya-ha!"

The Doctor replied "It's all yours - Planet Earth. Now that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though."

Copper said "I will. I will. Oh, I will."

The Doctor said "No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just...just have a nice life."

Copper replied "But I can have a house, a proper house, with a garden, and - and a door, and...Oh, Doctor, I will made you proud." Hugs The Doctor "And - and I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and lace..." He skips off laughing.

The Doctor pauses unlocking the TARDIS "Um, where are you going?"

Copper chuckles "Why, I have no idea!"

The Doctor said "No, me neither." He unlocks the TARDIS. Ben and Jena go inside and out of The Doctor's sight. Ben said "now before he gets in. Jena."

Jena replied "yes"

Ben and Jena lip lock for a couple minutes and break when they hear The Doctor come in. Then the TARDIS dematerializes.

**Read and Review**

**Author's Note : Welcome to Journey to a New World 2: Season 4. What i'm going to say next was meant to be in Season 3. My Face of Boe / Jack theory, Is that The Doctor was not 100 % correct on what happen. I don't think Rose didn't know how to stop but she knew exactly when to stop for Jack.**


	2. Chapter 2: Partners in Crime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who just Ben Danner, and Jenna Davers**

**Chapter 2**

**Partners in Crime**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Down on the street there's sirens, an ambulance, police tapes. The Doctor, lost in thoughts, throws the sonic pen into a bin.

Penny said "Oi, you four!" They turn to look at Penny. She crept out of the building, still tied to the chair. "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" She creeps away.

Donna said "You see, some people just can't take it."

The Doctor said "No."

Donna said "But some people can. So, then - TARDIS! Come on!" She grabs his hand and pulls him away. Ben and Jena follow behind them They walk to the alley where the TARDIS and Donna's car are left. "That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this." She opens the boot: it's full of suitcases. "I packed ages ago, just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather..." She starts to load her luggage to the arms of The stunned Doctor. "...he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared." She throws a striped hatbox on top of the rest.

The Doctor said "You've got a... a... hatbox?!"

Donna replied "Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" The Doctor stands in front of the TARDIS surrounded by suitcases, quite serious. Donna is babbling in the door, beaming, oblivious of his mood. "Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..." She suddenly notices that he doesn't look happy. "You're not saying much."

The Doctor said "No, it's just... It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS."

Donna replied quietly, and very sad "You don't want me."

The Doctor said "I'm not saying that."

Donna responded "But you asked me."The Doctor just stares at her, so sad. "Would you rather be on your own With those two?"

The Doctor said "No. Actually, no. But..." He throws the bags to the ground. "The last time, with Martha, like I said it... it got complicated. And that was all my fault. Just like Theron and Bella are I just want a mate."

Donna shocked disgust "You just want TO MATE?"

The Doctor said "I just want a mate!"

Donna replied "You're not mating with me, sunshine!"

Ben and Jena laugh.

Jena whispers to Ben "I think I saw this episode."

Ben whispers back "It was funny when it was on TV, but it's even funnier in real life."

The Doctor said "A mate, I want a mate!"

Donna replied "Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of... nothing. You know, alien nothing."

The Doctor said "There we are, then. OK."

Donna asked "I can come?"

The Doctor replied "Yeah. Course you can, yeah." They smile at each other. "I'd love it."

Ben said "I'm good"

Jena replied "Me too"

Donna said "Ohh, that's just..." She runs to hug him, but then stops, remembering the previous conversation. But she is so happy! "Car keys!"

The Doctor said "What?"

Donna replied "I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!" She runs away. The Doctor looks after her, then starts to carry her luggage to the TARDIS. Ben remembers exactly who she will run into.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna enters to the TARDIS. "Off we go, then!"

The Doctor said "Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..."

Donna replied "Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heat up."

The Doctor said "So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?"

Donna responded "Oh, I know exactly the place."

The Doctor asked "Which is?"

Donna replied "Two and a half miles, that way."

While The Doctor and Donna are at the controls Ben and Jena have a quick Kiss and join The Doctor and Donna to wave at Wilf.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Fires of Pompeii

**Chapter 3**

**Fires of Pompeii**

The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS and pushes aside a rough curtain, a broad smile on his face. Donna, Ben, and Jena, stand beside him. The Doctor said "Ancient Rome." Steps put into the street with market stalls set up "Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes right now... this is brand new Rome."

Donna replied enthusiastically "Oh my God, it's... it's so Roman. This is fantastic!" hugs him "I'm here... in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome." walks along street "This is just weird. I mean, everyone here is dead."

The Doctor said "Well, don't go telling them that."

Donna notices something behind him and said "Hold on a minute. That sign over there is in English. Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

The Doctor said "No, no, no, no. That's the TARDIS translation circuits. Just makes it look like English... speech as well. You're talking Latin right now. "

Donna replied "Seriously?"

The Doctor said "Mmm."

Donna responded "I just said 'seriously' in Latin."

The Doctor said "Oh yeah."

Donna laughs "What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?"

Ben said "no one's asked that before"

The Doctor replied "I'm not sure - you have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"

Donna said "I'm gonna try it. " Donna walks up to a stallholder.

Stallholder said "Hello, sweetheart. What can I get for you, my love?"

Donna replied "Veni, vidi, vici."

Stall Holder replied "Hunh? Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy."

Donna replied "Yeah. " Then walked back to The Doctor and asked "What does he mean 'Celtic'?"

The Doctor said "Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we are. That's something. The Doctor, Ben, Jena and Donna keep walking through the streets.

Donna replied "Won't our clothes look a bit odd?"

The Doctor responded "Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho... but bigger."

Donna asked "You've been here before then?"

The Doctor replied "Hm, ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well, a little bit, but I hadn't gotten the chance to look around properly. Coliseum... Pantheon... Circus Maximus... You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" stops and looks around "Try this way." They walk on. They come to a wider street and Donna looks about.

Donna said "I'm not an expert, but there are Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they only got one?" The Doctor looks to one mountain in the distance. Suddenly the ground shakes.

Man said "Here we go again." The vendors do what they can to save their stalls and merchandise.

Donna replied "Wait a minute! One mountain... with smoke... which makes this..."

The Doctor responded "Pompeii. We're in Pompeii... and it's Volcano Day!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna raced through the streets of Pompeii. They arrive back where they started only to find the TARDIS gone.

Donna said "You're kidding. Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone."

The Doctor replied "Okay."

Donna responded "Where is it then?"

The Doctor replied "You told me not to tell you."

Donna said "Don't get clever in Latin."

The Doctor said "Um...excuse me! Excuse me!" runs to same stallholder "There was a box-big, blue box. Big, blue, wooden box...just over there. Where's it gone?"

Stallholder said smugly "Sold it, didn't I?"

The Doctor replied "But... it wasn't yours to sell."

Stall Holder said "It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 sesterce for it. Lovely jubbly." He rubs hands together.

The Doctor then asked "Who did you sell it to?"

Stall Holder replied "Old Caecilius. Look... if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa can't miss it."

The Doctor replied "Thanks." He, Ben , Jena and Donna run off but Ben, and The Doctor come back, slightly bemused and The Doctor asked "What did he buy a big, blue wooden box for?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, and Ben run through the street back to Jena and Donna.

The Doctor said "Ha! I've got it! Foss Street, this way!"

Donna replied "No, I've found this big sort of amphitheatre I think... We can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?"

The Doctor puzzled asked "What do you want a bell for?"

Donna said "To warn everyone! To start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?"

The Doctor being serious "It's 79 AD, 23 of August which makes Volcano Day tomorrow."

Donna said "Plenty of time. We can get everyone out easy."

The Doctor said "Except we're not going to." He grabs her by the hand.

Donna doesn't budge "But that's what you do. You're The Doctor. You save people."

Ben then replied "But not this time."

The Doctor responded "Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens happens. There is no stopping it." He tries to get her to move.

Donna said "Says who?"

The Doctor replied "Says me."

Donna replied "What, and you're in charge?"

The Doctor replied "TARDIS, Time Lord... yeah."

Donna responded "Donna, human... no! I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself."

Jena said "we're women in a time way before we were considered people. Pluss they would just think we're mad old soothsayer if we start telling them they're all going to die."

The Doctor nods and said "Now, come on. TARDIS, we are getting out of here." Donna then storms off " Well, I just might have something to say about that, spaceman!"

The Doctor replied " Oh, I bet you will!" DONNA follows. **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Caecilius said "Positions!"

Caecilius, Metella, and Evelina run to their appointed places. The Doctor saves the bust from falling before Caecilius gets there. Thee Doctor said "Whoa!" slaps its cheeks "There you go."

Caecilius said "Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

The Doctor replied " Oh, that's me." He leans forward to shake Caecilius 's hand. I "'m a visitor. Hello."

Caecilius said "Who are you?"

The Doctor said "I am... Spartacus."

Donna replied "And so am I."

Caecilius said "Mr and Mrs Spartacus?"

The Doctor replied "Oh no, we're not married."

Donna said "Not together."

Caecilius said "Oh, then brother and sister? Yes, of course. You look very much alike."

The Doctor and Donna "Really?"

Ben said " We're Davanicus."

Caecilius said "So husband and wife then."

Jena replied "yes we are." Ben then kisses Jena on the lips. Jena kisses back.

Caecilius said "I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade."

The Doctor replied "And that trade would be?"

Caecilius said "Marble. Lucius Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

The Doctor said "That's good. That's good, 'cause I'm the marble inspector." He holds up psychic paper.

Metella said "By the gods of commerce, an inspection." Takes cup of wine from Quintus) "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son." She pours wine into pool.

Ouintus said "Oi!"

Caecilius replied "This is my good wife, Metella. I- I must confess, we're not prepared for a—"

The Doctor responded "Nothing to worry about. I- I'm sure you've got nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that..." spots TARDIS "object... rather looks like wood to me."

He, Ben, Jena and Donna walk towards it.

Metella hisses "I told you to get rid of it!"

Caecilius replied "I only bought it today"

The Doctor said " Ah, well. Caveat emptor."

Caecilius responded "Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely."

The Doctor replied "I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection."

Donna said "Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?"

The Doctor responded "I don't know what you mean, Spartacus."

Donna said "Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son... Don't you think they should get out of town?"

Caecilius asked "Why should we do that?"

The Doctor rubs his eye as Donna tries to explain.

Donna replied "Well, the volcano for starters."

Caecilius puzzled "What?"

Donna replied "Volcano."

Caecilius asked "What-ano?"

Donna replied "That great big volcano right on your doorstep."

The Doctor responded "Oh, Spartacus, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

THE Doctor and Donna leave the shrine, curious to see the visitor.

Mettlla said "Quintus, stand up."

Quintus stands with a long-suffering sigh.

Caecilius said "A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house." He holds out hand but Lucius ignores it.

Lucius replied "The birds are flying north... and the wind is in the west."

Caecilius puzzled said "Right. Absolutely. That's good, is it?"

Lucius responded "Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow."

Caecilius replied "There now, Metella, have you ever heard such wisdom?"

Metella said "Never. It's an honour."

Caecilius said "Pardon me, sir, I have guests. This is Davaticus, Davaticus, Spartacus, and, uh, Spartacus.

Ben, Jena, The Doctor, and Donna wave.

Lucius said "A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind."

The Doctor responded "But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark."

Lucius said "Ah! What is the dark other than an omen of the sun?"

The Doctor said "I concede that every sun must set..."

Lucius responded "Ha!"

The Doctor said "...and yet the son of the father must also rise."

Lucius replied "Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently a man of learning."

The Doctor responded "Oh yes, but don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo."

Caecilius whispers "He's Celtic."

The Doctor said "We'll be off in a minute." He takes Donna and heads for the TARDIS. Ben and Jena follow.

Donna subdued "I'm not going."

Caecilius said to Lucius "It's ready, sir."

The Doctor said "You've got to."

Donna replied "Well I'm not."

Caecilius said "The moment of revelation." Unveils a square piece of marble "And here it is..." The Doctor looks back over his shoulder. The design on the marble is familiar. "Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?"

The Doctor, Ben, Jena and Donna stop. Lucius "As the rain pleases the soil."

Curiosity aroused, The Doctor rejoins them. Ben follows him. The Doctor said "Oh now that's... different. Who designed that then?"

Caecilius said "My lord Lucius was very specific."

The Doctor said "Where'd you get the pattern?"

Lucius said "On the rain and mist and wind."

Donna said "Well that looks like a circuit."

Ben replied "Made of stone."

Donna asked "Do you mean you just dreamt that up?"

Lucius replied "That is my job... as City Augur."

Donna replied "What's that then, like the mayor?"

The Doctor said "Oh, ah, you must excuse my friend. She's from... Barcelona." aside to Donna "This is an age of superstition... of official superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future. "The wind will blow from the west." That's the equivalent of the 10:00 news."

Evelina joins them looking pale and drawn, barley able to stand. " They're laughing at us. Those four, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."

The Doctor said "No, no. I meant no offence."

Metella replied "I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours." She walks to Evelina.

Quintus said "By the gods, Mother! What have you been doing to her?"

Caecilius said "Not now, Quintus."

Quintus said "But she's sick. Just look at her."

Lucius said "I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift."

Metella said proudly "Oh, she's been promised to the Sybiline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions."

Lucius said "The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception."

Donna replied "I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." The ground quakes.

Lucius said "The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you."

The Doctor said "Consuming the vapours, you say?"

Evelina said "They give me strength."

The Doctor replied "It doesn't look like it to me."

Evelina responded "Is that your opinion... as a doctor?"

The Doctor said " I beg your pardon?"

Evelina said " Doctor. That's your name."

The Doctor bewildered "How did you know that?"

Evelina said to Ben "Theron is your name." Then to Jena "And your name is Bella." Then to Donna "And you, you call yourself noble."

Metella said "Now then Evelina, don't be rude."

The Doctor said "No, no, no. Let her talk."

Evelina said "You both come from so far away." She looks at Ben and Jena "you two even more."

Lucius said "A female soothsayer in inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries."

The Doctor said "Oh, not this time, Lucius. I reckon you've been out-soothsaid."

Lucius replied "Is that so... man from Gallifrey?"

The Doctor said "What?"

Lucius responded "Strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?" Looks at Ben and Jena "but your home lost you Man and daughter of many worlds."

Donna asked "Doctor, what are they doing?"

Lucius replied "And you, daughter of... London."

Donna responded "How does he know that?"

Lucius said "This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth."

Donna said "But that's impossible."

Lucius replied "Doctor, she is returning."

The Doctor asked "Who is? Who's she?"

Lucius looked at Ben an said "man of Lyoko you have three eyes." Then to Donna "And you, Daughter of London... you have something on your back."

Donna scared "What's that mean?"

Evelina said "Even the words "Theron, Bella, Doctor" is false. Your real names are hidden "Doctor" even more It burns in the stars of the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord, sir. A lord... of time...

Evelina faints. Metella said "Evelina!" The Doctor and Metella rush to Evelina's prone figure.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna said "You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you."

The Doctor gets up "This way."

Donna said " Where are we going now?"

The Doctor responded "Into the volcano."

Donna replied "No way."

The Doctor said "Yes way." twirls pistol "Appian way."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jena and Donna walk through the tunnels toward Vesuvius. Donna said "But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right? For you to stop it?"

The Doctor said "Still part of history."

Donna replied " Well, I'm history too. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?"

The Doctor said "Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed."

Donna said "How do you know which is which?"

The Doctor stops "Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was... what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna. I'm the only one left." He walks on.

Donna said "How many people died?"

The Doctor said "Stop it!"

Donna said "Doctor!" He stops and turns "How many people died?"

The Doctor replied "Twenty thousand."

Donna said "Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?"

Ben said "he knows it's not right but he knows they have to die." They hear the screech of a Pyrovile.

The Doctor said "They know we're here! Come on."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna run through the tunnels avoiding pockets of flame.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben. Jena and Donna arrive at a great cavern. The Doctor said "It's the heart of Vesuvius." Pyroviles are walking about "We're right inside the mountain."

Donna said "There's tons of 'em."

The Doctor said "What's that thing?" He takes out a small collapsible telescope.

Donna replied "Well, you'd better hurry up and think of something. Rocky IV's on its way."

The Doctor sees the interior of a ship. The Doctor said "That's how they arrived... or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?" He collapses the telescope.

Donna said "But why do they need a volcano? Maybe... it erupts and they launch themselves back in space or something."

The Doctor said "No, it's worse than that."

Donna asked "How can it be worse?" A Pyrovile roars. "Doctor, it's getting closer."

Lucius said "Heathens!" he is higher up in the cavern "Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!"

The Doctor said "Come on!"

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donnarun across the cavern floor. Donna said "We can't go in!"

The Doctor responded "We can't go back!"

Lucius said "Crush them! Burn them!" The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna stop suddenly as a Pyrovile rises in front of them. The Doctor takes out the water pistol and uses it on the Pyrovile who shies away. With a look up at Lucius, they continue running. " There is nowhere to run, Doctor, Man of Lyoko, Daughter of many Worlds, ... and Daughter of London."

The Doctor stands in front of pod and said "Now then, Lucius. My lord Pyrovillian... don't get yourselves in a lava." looks at Donna "In a lava... no?"

Donna replied "No."

The Doctor said "No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete... then what?" A Pyrovile walks towards them, crushing boulders in its path.

Lucius said "My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization."

Donna said "But if you've crashed... and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?"

Lucius said "The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone."

The Doctor replied "What do you mean "gone"? Where's it gone?"

Lucius said "It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for our new species to rise."

The Doctor replied "Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there."

Lucius said "Water can boil and everything will burn, Doctor!"

The Doctor puts water pistol away "Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Donna! Theron! Bella!"

He pushes them into the pod and follows, using the sonic screwdriver on the door. Ben uses his creativity power to expand the inside of the pod.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna said "Could we be any more trapped?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Donna said "Little bit hot."

The Doctor said "See, the energy converted takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix which wields Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions.

Donna said "Well, can you change it... with these controls?"

The Doctor replied "'Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano."

Ben then said "There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt."

The Doctor said "The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're gonna use it to take over the world."

Donna said "But you can change it back."

The Doctor said "Well, I can avert the system, so the volcano will blow them up, yes, but... that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world."

Donna shocked "Oh my God."

The Doctor said "If Pompeii is destroyed, then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna said "But the Pyrovile are made of rock. Maybe they can't be blown up."

The Doctor said working on machinery "Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it." Looks at Donna "Certainly not us."

Donna said " Never mind us."

The Doctor puts his hands on the lever "Push this lever and it's all over. Twenty thousand people." Donna puts her hands on the lever with his. Ben and Jena also put their hands on the lever. The look at each other before pressing down.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

THE Doctor, Ben, Jena and Donna are thrown about.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jena and Donna climb out of the escape pod, a little shaken. The Doctor said "It was an escape pod." He looks behind them and sees the volcano. He grabs Donna's hand and they run.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jena and Donna arrive at Caecilius' villa. The family is huddled together.

Caecilius said "Gods save us, Doctor!"

The Doctor stares at them before heading for the TARDIS. Ben, and Jena go in to the TARDIS.

Donna said "You can't! Doctor, you can't!" She follows him inside the TARDIS.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor is at the console, preparing to dematerialise.

Donna said "You can't just leave them!"

The Doctor replied "Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies."

Donna said "You've got to go back! Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back!" The Doctor releases the brake and the TARDIS starts to dematerialise. His face shows no emotion, whereas Donna has tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's not fair."

The Doctor said "No, it's not."

Donna said "But your own planet, it burned."

The Doctor looks at her and said "That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't. I can never go back! I can't! I just... can't!" Softer "I can't."

Donna replied "Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone." THE Doctor just looks at her.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Caecilius and his family huddle together as ashes fall. They hear the sound of the TARDIS and a bright light fills the room as it materialises. The door opens and the figure of The Doctor is silhouetted against a white light. He reaches out his hand. The Doctor said "Come with me."

Caecilius reaches out his hand and grasps The Doctor's.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

A cloud of ash and smoke flows over the town. The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Donna, Caecilius, and his family watch from the hills.

The Doctor said "It is never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade, but one day... Pompeii will be found again... in thousands of years... and everyone will remember you."

Donna asked "What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?"

Evelina replied "The visions have gone."

The Doctor responded "The explosion was so powerful, it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free."

Metella said "But tell me... who are you, Doctor... with your words... and your temple containing such size within?"

The Doctor replied "Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone."

Caecilius said "The great god Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... volcano." voice breaks "All those people..."

Caecilius hugs Metella. Quintus takes Evelina's hand. The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna slip back into the TARDIS.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna said "Thank you."

The Doctor replied "Yeah." Pauses "You were right. Sometimes we need someone. Welcome aboard."

Donna said "Yeah."

Ben then said " the many worlds comment Lucius made actual meant one world because that world did not exist which was Dimension. Bella and I are from another dimension.

Donna said "Okay"

Then the four of them smile.

**read and review**


	4. Chapter 4: Planet of the Ood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

**Chapter 4**

**Planet of the Ood**

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor, Ben, Jena and Donna get jostled about before materializing. The Doctor said "Set the controls to random! Mystery tour. Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, anywhen in the whole wide- are you all right?"

Donna said "Terrified. I mean, history's one thing, but an alien planet..."

The Doctor said "I could always take you home."

Donna replied "Yeah, don't laugh at me."

The Doctor said "I know what it's like - everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder - I get that!"

Jena said "it's the same for me too."

Ben replied "me three

Donna responded "Seriously? After all this time?"

The Doctor asked "Yeah! Why do you think I keep going?"

Donna said "Oh! All right, then, it's all of us! This is barmy!" walks to the door as The Doctor puts on his coat. "I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. Now I'm here. This is- I mean, it's- I dunno. It's all so- I don't even know what the word is! "

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Once inside, The Doctor, Ben, Jena and Donna see what it is that is keeping the Ood from fighting each other-a giant brain kept within an energy field. The Doctor said "The Ood brain. Now it all makes sense. That's the missing link. The third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hindbrain and this. The telepathic centre. It's a shared mind... connecting all the Ood in song."

A weapon click The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna turn to see Haplen holding a gun on them. Halpen "Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable without livestock."

Ryder said "He's mined the area."

Donna replied " You're gonna kill it."

Haplen responded "They found that thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier."

The Doctor said to Donna, Jena, and Ben "Those pylons."

Donna said " In a circle."

Ben and Jena said " "The circle must be broken.""

The Doctor said "Dampening the telepathic field, stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years."

Haplen said "And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better."

Sigma said "My place is at your side, sir." He moves to stand beside Halpen.

Halpen chuckles "Still subservient. Good Oo—" He can't finish his sentence.

Donna said "If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?"

The Doctor replied "Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out."

Ryder said "But the process was too slow, had to be accelerated. You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded."

Halpen said "Yes. Yes, you did."

Halpen pushes Ryder over the railing. Ryder is absorbed by the brain. Donna replied "You... murdered him."

Halpen said "Very observant, Ginger. Now then, can't say I've ever shot anyone before... can't say I'm gonna like it, but, uh, it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still..." He holds up his gun to fire.

Sigima asked "Would you like a drink, sir?"

Halpen laughs "I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks."

Sigma stands in front of The Doctor, Ben. Jena and Donna, holding out a glass. "Please have a drink, sir."

The Doctor puts a hand on Sigma's shoulder.

Halpen said "If- if you're gonna stand in their way, I'll shoot you too."

He has trouble speaking the last words, almost talking in slow motion.

Sigma said "Please have a drink, sir."

Halpen said "Have-have you... poisoned me?"

Sigma replied "Natural Ood must never kill, sir."

The Doctor asked "What is that stuff?"

Sigma said "Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound."

Halpen is looking decidedly unwell and said "What the hell does that mean?"

The Doctor replied "Oh dear."

Halpen said "Tell me!"

The Doctor responded "Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. It came out in the red-eye as revenge. It came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy focused on Ood Sigma. How's the hair loss, Mr Halpen?"

Halpen said "What have you done?"

The Doctor said "Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood brain."

Ben asked "Mr Halpen, can you hear it? Listen."

Halpen hears the Ood song and said "What have you-I'm... not—"

Sigma steps out of the way. Halpen drops the gun, grips his head and cries in agony. He pulls at his scalp and it comes away revealing an Ood head underneath. Tentacles come out of his mouth. Donna said "They-they turned him into an Ood?"

The Doctor said "Yup."

Donna replied "He's an Ood."

The Doctor said "I noticed."

Ood Halpen makes a strange gurgling noise before coughing up his secondary brain. Sigma said " He has become Ood-kind and we will take care of him."

Donna said "It's weird, being with you. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore."

The Doctor replied "It's better that way. People who know for certain tend to be like Mr Halpen." there's a loud beeping "Oh!" turns off detonation packs "That's better. And now... Ood Sigma, will you allow me the honour?"

Sigma said "It is yours, Doctor"

The Doctor said "Oh yes!" goes to the equipment powering the field " Stifled for over 200 years but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!" The field around the brain shuts off and the song is heard by everyone. THE DOCTOR laughs.

Donna replied "I can hear it!" Sigma raises his arms

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Ood are standing with The Doctor, Ben, Jena and Donna just outside the TARDIS. The Doctor said "The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home. "

Sigma replied "We thank you, Doctor-Donna, Theron, Bella, friends of Ood-kind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you."

The Doctor replied "Oh-I've-I've sorta got a song of my own, thanks."

Sigma said " I think your song must end soon."

The Doctor responded "Meaning?"

Sigma replied "Every song must end."

The said "Yeah." to Donna "Um, what about you? Do you still want to go home?"

Donna replied "No. Definitely not."

The Doctor said "Then we'll be off."

Sigma "Take this song with you."

Donnna said "We will."

The Doctor replied "Always."

Sigma said " And know this, Doctor-Donna, you will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor-Donna, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever.

The Doctor and Donna walk to the TARDIS. Ben and Jena are about to go in and Sigma "also they will sing of Benna and like The Doctor-Donna will carry your names forever.

Ben said "thank you" and Jena and him step into the TARDIS and it dematerialise leaving the Ood singing.

**Read and Review**

**Author's Note:**

**# Spoiler alert**

**2 weeks ago was the fugitive of the Judoon. **

**My theory on Ruth is.**

**1\. we know 6th faces the Valeyard.**

**2\. so the valeyard was in the future of 5.**

**3 before 6 faced the valeyard he was going to turn into the valeyard.**

**4 we know the Valeyard is at the end of The Doctor's cycle.**

**5 we know the Doctor's past regenerations but we don't know the Valeyard's past regenerations between 6 and up. **

**Ruth could fit in there.**

**before you say " we went through all his regenerations."**

**Imagine a timeline where 6 never faced the valeyard, 6 probably would've regenerated differently.**

**if you say "how is there an alternate timeline doctor?"**

**I ask you If River Song is Amy, and Rory's daughter and Rory got erased how does River exist in season 5?**


	5. Chapter 5: Sontaran Stratagem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Chapter 5**

**Sontaran Stratagem**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna is at the controls while The Doctor looks on nervously.

Donna said "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

The Doctor replied "No, neither can I. Whoa, careful." bangs console with a mallet before lifting lever "Left hand down! Left hand down!" the ship lurches "Getting a bit too close to the 1980s."

Donna said "What am I gonna do, put a dent in 'em?"

Doctor said "Well, someone did." A mobile rings.

Donna said "Hold on- that's a phone!" The Doctor walks around her to another section of the console and pulls a mobile out of a holder. Ben walks over to The Doctor He looks at it. "You've got a mobile? Since when?"

The Doctor said "It's not mine." opens it and leans on the jump seat

Hello?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha on the other end said "Doctor, Theron -it's Martha... and I'm bringing you two back to Earth."

Ben then walks back over to Jena and asked "should we tell her our name."

Jena said "let's do it."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The TARDIS materializes between two buildings and behind Martha. She turns at the sound. The Doctor opens the door and steps out followed by Ben, and Jena. They stand in front of the open door and we can see Donna walking slowly towards them. The Doctor looks at Martha.

The Doctor said "Martha Jones."

Martha replied "Doctor." They approach each other slowly before she holds out her arms and he picks her up and in a great hug. The Doctor said "Ah, yeah!" releases her

Then Ben came up "Theron." Ben and Martha hug.

Ben whispers in Martha's ear "it's Ben."

Martha then said "Bella"

Jena and Martha hugged and Jena whispered "It's Jena"

The Doctor said "You haven't changed a bit!"

Martha said "Neither have you three!"

Doctor said "How's the family?"

Martha said "You know. Not so bad. Recovering."

Donna steps out of the TARDIS behind The Doctor, Ben, and Jena but Martha sees her.

The Doctor asked "What about you?"

Martha said "Right. I should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me."

The Doctor replied "Now, don't start a fight. Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight. I can't bear fighting."

Donna said "You wish. I've heard all about you." shakes Martha's hand "They talk about you all the time."

Martha replied "I dread to think."

Donna said "No, no, no. He says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things."

Martha said "Oh, my God, he's told you everything."

Donna replied "Didn't take you long to get over it, though. Who's the lucky man?"

Doctor asked "What man? Lucky what?"

Donna said "She's engaged, you prawn."

Martha wiggles the fingers of her left hand."

The Doctor replied "Really? Who to?"

Martha said "Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in paediatrics working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places - tell me about it."

Donna asked "Is he skinny?"

Martha said "No, he's sort of... strong."

Donna said "He is too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a paper cut."

Martha chuckles.

Doctor replied "I'd rather you were fighting."

Martha said "Speaking of which..." speaks into radio " This is Dr Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go." turns and walks away "I repeat, this is a go."

As The Doctor, Ben, Jena and Donna follow, soldiers, Jeeps and a large lorry come down the road.

Soldier #1 said " Unified Intelligence Taskforce, raise that barrier now!" the soldiers and vehicles enter a large industrial factory "Leave your safeties on, lads, it's non-hostiles!"

Soldier #2 over bullhorn "All workers lay down your tools and surrender!"

Martha said "Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta."

Doctor asked "What are you searching for?"

Martha replied "Illegal aliens."

Soldier #2 over bullhorn "This is a UNIT operation! All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately!" The UNIT soldiers force the workers to their knees, hands over their heads.

Martha said "B Section mobilized! E Section, F Section, on my command!" She runs off.

Donna said "Is that what you did to her, turned her into a soldier?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, and Jena stand in the middle of the road powerless as the smoke billows around them.

Donna "Doctor!"

** Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6:The Poison Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Poison Sky**

Donna said "He's gonna choke! Doctor!"

Doctor replied "It won't open!"

Sylvia rushes to the car with an axe and smashes the windscreen "Well, don't just stand there! Get him out!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Wilf said "Thanks!"

Donna said "I can't believe you've got an axe!"

Sylvia replied "Burglars!"

The Doctor said "Get inside the house. Just try and close off the doors and windows."

Ross pulls up in a black cab "Doctor! This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS."

The Doctor, Ben, and Jena run to the cab, The Doctor shouting back to Donna who is still with Wilf and Sylvia. "Donna, you coming?"

Donna said "Yeah!"

Sylvia responded "Donna! Don't go! Look what happens every time that Doctor appears! Stay with us, please."

Wilf replied "You go my darling!"

Sylvia responded "Dad!"

Wilf said "Don't listen to her! You go with the Doctor! That's my girl!..." Donna gets into the cab, though feeling guilty to leave her family. "Bye!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Colonel Mace said "Latest firing stock, what do you think, Doctor?"

The Doctor replied "Are you my mummy?"

Ben and Jena then laugh. Ben whispers to Jena "so you saw that episode."

Jena whispers back "yeah."

Ben whispers "It was scarier in person."

Colonel Mace said "If you could concentrate. Bullets with a rad-steel coating, no copper surface. Should overcome the Cordolaine signal."

The Doctor replied "But the Sontarans have got lasers! You can't even see in this fog, the night-vision doesn't work.

Colonel Mace responded "Thank you Doctor, thank you for your lack of faith. But this time, I'm not listening." He pulls off the gas mask and addresses his soldiers. "

Colonel Mace said " Attention, all troops! Sontarans might think of us as primitive. As does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more! From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back and we show them! We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do! Trap One to Hawk Major! Go, go, go!" Everyone looks up as a loud sound comes from the sky - the fog starts to clear and we get sight of the Valiant flying above. "It's working! The area's clearing. Engines to maximum!"

The Doctor replied "It's the Valiant!"

Colonel Mace "UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor! With engines strong enough to clear away the fog." They take off the gas masks.

The Doctor said "Woah, that's brilliant!"

Colonel Mace "Getting a taste for it, Doctor?"

The Doctor replied "No, not at all. Not me."

Colonel Mace said "Valiant, fire at will!" A bunch of green beams unite and the Valiant fires at the ATMOS factory. At the same time, UNIT soldiers start an attack on the ground too. This time, it's the Sontarans who are overpowered. "East and north secure. Doctor?" He rushes away with the soldiers.

The Doctor on the phone "Donna, hold on. I'm coming."

The Martha clone appears. Martha clone said "Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?"

The Doctor replied "Nah, you, Ben, Jena, and me, Martha Jones. Just like old times!" She stops the nuclear launch one more time. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to find their way. "Alien technology, this way!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna enters the TARDIS.

Martha asked "How were they?"

Donna replied "Oh, same old stuff. (she wipes off a tear and tries to sound casual) They're fine. So! You gonna come with us? We're not exactly short of space."

Martha responded "Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides," she shows her engagement ring "someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now!" She walks towards the door, but suddenly it shuts and the TARDIS shakes wildly as it sets to flight. They all cling to different objects to hold their balance. Under the console, the hand in the jar is bubbles wildly.

The Doctor said "What? What!?"

Martha replied "Doctor, don't you dare!"

The Doctor responded "No, no, no! I didn't touch anything! We're in flight, it's not me!"

Donna asked "Where are we going?"

The Doctor replied "I don't know, it's out of control!"

Martha said "Doctor, just listen to me! You take me home, take me home right now!"

** read and review**


	7. Chapter 7: The Doctor's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who Just Ben, Jena, and Lilia**

**Chapter 7**

**The Doctor (and Ben and Jena)'s daughter(s) **

In the TARDIS, the Doctor, Ben, Jena, Martha and Donna are clinging furiously to the console as the TARDIS flies violently through the vortex. They are shaking to every possible side while the Doctor tries to regain some control. Sparks are flying, Donna and Martha are screaming while the Doctor has a look of deep concern.

Donna asked "What the hell's it doing?"

The Doctor replied "Controls aren't working!" He tries again with a control and sparks fly. He falls to the floor and sees his hand in the jar bubbling wildly. "I don't know where we're going but my old hand's very excited about it!"

Donna said "I thought that was just some freaky alien thing! You telling me it's yours?"

The Doctor replied "Well..."

Martha said "It got cut off. He grew a new one!"

Donna responded "You are completely... impossible!"

The Doctor replied "Not impossible, just... a bit unlikely!"

The TARDIS makes one last rebellious explosion, sparks fly. The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Martha, and Donna fall backwards, the Doctor lands in the chair next to the console. Jena falls back cutting her hand

The TARDIS has landed. Ben was the first one up and went straight to Jena "you okay."

Jena replied "I'm fine."

Ben then helped Jena of the floor and said "your bleeding." Then some of Jena's blood got on to Ben's right hand Jena got a band aid on and

The Doctor looks at Ben, Jena, Martha, and Donna before suddenly running towards the door and outside. He exits the TARDIS and looks around curiously. They seem to be in some underground tunnel, littered with junk and old equipment. Ben not caring about the blood on his hand follows The Doctor out. After Jena gets a bandage for her cut Martha, Donna, and her leave the TARDIS.

The Doctor said "Why would the TARDIS bring us here?"

Martha replied "Oh, I love this bit."

Donna said "Thought you wanted to go home."

Martha replied " I know, but all the same..."

The Doctor is going about his business, seemingly oblivious to the conversation. He licks his hands and looks into the distance.

Martha said "It's that feeling you get..."

Donna replied "Like you swallowed a hamster?"

At that moment, The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Martha, and Donna hear a loud noise. They look over to the source of the commotion. Soldiers are coming.

One guy said "Don't move, stay where you are! Drop your weapons.

The soldiers point their guns at the The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Martha, and Donna who show they are unarmed. Jena's blood dropping from Ben's hand.

The Doctor said "We're not armed! Look, no weapons. Never any" weapons. We're safe."

A soldier said "Look at their hands. They're clean."

The first guy said "Alright, process them! The Boys first.

The four soldiers who accompanied the guy move towards the Doctor and Ben. They grab them and drag them towards two identical strange machines.

The Doctor said "Oi, oi! What's wrong with clean hands?!"

Ben said "Better question, why do they consider blood on the hand clean."

Martha asked "What's going on?"

Donna replied "Leave them alone!"

The Doctor's hand is forced into one machine and Ben's hand with Jena's blood on it was forced into the other machine and they makes yells of pain as it whizzes away doing it's job.

The Doctor said "Something tells me this isn't about to check our blood pressure AAGGGH!"

Donna said "What're you doing to them?"

the guy said "Everyone gets processed."

The Doctor said "It's taken a tissue sample. Ow ow ow ow ow ow! And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?"

The machines let The Doctor and Ben go, and he moves back, examining their hands. Jena, Donna and Martha run to them while they looks at the larger machines near the 'processors'.

Martha asked "Are you alright?"

She examines their hands and notices a Y-shaped graze. Jena's blood is gone from Ben's hand. The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna keep an eye on the other machines as they opens.

The Doctor said "What on earth? That's just..." Two women steps out from the machine one with blond hair and the other with brown hair, smoke billowing everywhere. The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Martha, and Donna look on curiously as the woman looks around, also curious.

The guy said "Arm yourself!" He hands the blond woman the gun, and she naturally handles it. Then goes to hand off the gun to the next woman but Ben was able to throw the gun away with his telekinesis.

Martha asked "Where did they come from?"

The Doctor and Ben said "From us."

The woman is arming the gun as the Doctor, looking totally shocked himself, explains the situation to Martha and Donna.

Donna said "From you two?! How? Who are they?"

Jena said "more like us three."

The Doctor looking at the one with blond hair said "Well... she's... well... she's my daughter!"

Ben and Jena looking at the one with brown hair and said simultaneously "and she's our daughter."

The woman with blond hair , looks on with a smile on her face towards The Doctor and said "Hello dad!"

The woman with brown hair , looks on with a smile on her face towards Ben and said "Hello dad!" and then at Jena "Hello mom"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The woman with brown hair get's another gun and the two women joins the soldiers while The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Martha, and Donna stay in the background.

The guy said "You primed to take orders, ready to fight?"

The women said "Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation 5000 soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready."

Donna said "Did you say, daughter?"

The Doctor said "Mm. Technically."

Martha replied "Technically how?"

The Doctor said " Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father usually. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow. Very quickly, apparently."

Ben said "in our case the sample they took from me was mixed with Jena's blood."

Jenna said "making us both biological, mother and father."

The blond woman said "Something's coming!" Fishhead aliens run down the tunnel shooting.

The guy said "It's the Hath!" The human soldiers shoot back.

The woman with brown hair said "Get down!"

The guy said "We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!"

The Doctor replied "I'm not detonating anything!"

A Hath grabs Martha and pulls her away, while The woman with blond hair kicks the other Hath and picks up the detonator.

The guy said "Blow that thing, blow the thing!"

The Doctor said "Martha! No! Don't!"

The woman with blond hair presses the button, and they all run to cover before the tunnel explodes. The Doctor goes back to see the tunnel sealed, so Martha is stuck on the other side, or possibly dead.

The Doctor said "You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?!"

The woman with brown hair said "They were trying to kill us!"

The Doctor said "But they've got my friend!"

The woman with blond hair replied "Collateral damage. At least you've still got her, he lost both his men, I'd say you came out ahead."

Donna said "Her name's Martha, and she's not collateral damage, not for anyone! Have you got that, GI Janes?!

The Doctor replied "I'm gonna find her."

The guy pointing a gun at them "You're going nowhere. You don't make sense, you two. No guns, no marks, no fight in you… I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The guy, the woman with blond hair, the woman with brown hair, Donna, Ben, Jena and The Doctor walk through the tunnels.

Donna said "I'm Donna, what's you name?"

The woman with blond hair said "Don't know."

The woman with brown hair replied "it's not been assigned."

Donna asked "Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?"

The blond woman said "How to fight."

Donna said "Nothing else?"

The Doctor replied "The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name. She's a generated anomaly."

Donna responded "Generated anomaly? Jenny-rated. Well what about that? Jenny!"

Jenny replied "Jenny. Yeah, I like that, Jenny."

Donna said "What do you think, 'Dad'?"

The Doctor said "Good as anything, I suppose."

Ben said "Bella how do you like the name Lilia."

Jena said "it's perfect"

Lilia said "Lilia I like it, Lilia."

Donna said "Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?"

The Doctor said "They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it, it's not what I call natural parentage."

Donna said "Rubbish! My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her."

The Doctor replied "You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident."

Donna responded "Er, Child Support Agency can. Ben and Jena are doing just fine with Lilia."

The Doctor said "Look, just cos I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?"

Jenny said "I'm not a monkey! Or a child." They reach the human encampment, a huge underground room.

The Doctor asked "So, where are we? What planet's this?"

The guy said "Messaline. Well, what's left of it."

Another guy said "...663 – 75 deceased. Generation 6671 – Extinct. Generation 6672 – 46 deceased. Generation 6680 – 14 deceased. Generation ..."

Donna replied "But, this is a theatre!"

The Doctor replied "Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon."

Donna responded "It's like a town, or a city, underground. But why?"

The first guy just finished reporting to an older soldier who now walks to The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna.

The Doctor said "General Cobb, I presume?"

General Cobb said "Found in the Western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone, three generations back, before we lost contact, is that where you came from?"

The Doctor said "Eastern Zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor, this is Donna, Theron, and Bella.

Jenny said "And I'm Jenny."

Lilia said "I'm Lilia"

General Cobb said "Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end."

The Doctor said "Well, that's all right, I can't stay anyway. I've gotta go and find my friend."

General Cobb replied "That's not possible, all movement is regulated. We're at war."

The Doctor said "Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, cos we got a bit out of circulation, Eastern Zone and all that, so, who exactly are the Hath?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

General Cobb said "Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where human and Hath could work and live together."

The Doctor asked "So what happened?"

General Cobb said "The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival."

Donna then asked "There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?"

The first guy said "The surface is too dangerous."

Donna said "Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean?" Donna points at a number stamped on the wall.

General Cobb said "The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meanings... lost in time."

The Doctor said "How long's this war gone on for?"

General Cobb replied " Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead."

Donna responded "What, fighting all this time?"

Jenny said "Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance, it's all we know. How to fight. And how to die."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

At the human camp, the Doctor is looking at an identical map.

The Doctor said "Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?"

General Cobb said "Yes. Why?"

The Doctor responded "Well it'll help us find Martha."

The first guy said "We've more important things to do. The Progenation Machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you four."

Donna said "I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flippin' machine!" looking at Jenny and Lilia. "Sorry, no offence but you're not... well I mean you're not real."

Jena said "my blood got mixed in with his sample to create Lilia."

Jenny said "You're no better than him! we have a body, we have a mind, we have independent thought, how are we not real? What makes you better than us?"

General Cobb replied "Well said, soldier. We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source."

The Doctor said "Ooh, the Source, what's that then, what's a Source? I like a Source, what is it?"

General Cobb said "The Breath of Life."

The Doctor asked "And that would be...?"

The first guy said "In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed."

Lilia said "She? I like that."

The Doctor said "Right, so it's a creation myth."

General Cobb "It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet."

The Doctor replied "Ah! I thought so! There's a suppressed layer of information in this map, if I can just…" He sonics the map and more tunnels appear on it.

Donna asked "What is it, what's it mean?"

The Doctor said "See? A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

General Cobb said "That must be the lost temple. The source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath! It's ours!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

General Cobb said "Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last."

The Doctor said "Um, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop fighting?"

General Cobb replied "Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!"

The Doctor responded "Hang on, hang on, a second ago it was peace in our time, now you're talking about genocide!?"

General Cobb replied "For us, that means the same thing."

The Doctor said "Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there and the caption will read 'Over my dead body'!"

General Cobb said "And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell." To the first guy "Cline, at arms!"

Cline points his gun at The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna.

Donna said "Oi, oi oi! All right! Cool the beans Rambo!"

General Cobb said "Take them, I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first."

The Doctor said "No, we're, we're not a couple."

Donna said "I am not his woman!"

Cline said "Come on. This way."

The Doctor responded "I'm going to stop you, Cobb, you need to know that."

General Cobb said "I have an army and the breath of god on my side, Doctor, what'll you have?"

The Doctor said " This." The Doctor points to his head.

General Cobb said "Lock them up, and guard them."

Cline said " What about the new soldiers?"

Jenny and Lilia step forward but Cobb pushes them away, into The Doctor's and Ben's arms.

General Cobb said "Can't trust them, they're from pacifist stock. Take them all!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Donna, Lilia and Jenny enter their cell. Donna notices there are numbers there too.

Donna said "More numbers. They've gotta mean something."

The Doctor replied "Makes as much sense as the breath of life story."

Jenny said "You mean that's not true?"

Donna responded "No, it's a myth. Isn't it, Doctor?"

The Doctor said "Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon."

Donna replied "So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?"

The Doctor replied "Oh, yes."

Donna said "Not good, is it?"

The Doctor responded "That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath." He notices Jenny's inquisitive look. "What, what are you, what are you…what are you staring at?"

Jenny said " You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you! Drawing up strategies like a proper general."

The Doctor replied "No no, I'm trying to stop the fighting."

Jenny responded "Isn't every soldier?"

The Doctor said "Well. I suppose. But that's… that's… technically... I haven't got time for this! Donna, give me your phone! Time for an upgrade!" She handles him the phone and he sonics it.

Jenny said "And now you've got a weapon!"

The Doctor said "It's not a weapon."

Jenny replied "But you're using it to fight back!" she laughs "I'm gonna learn so much from you, you are such a soldier!"

The Doctor said "Donna, will you tell her?"

Donna responded "Oh, you are speechless, I'm loving this! You keep on, Jenny!"

MARTHA on the phone "Doctor?"

The Doctor said "Martha! You're alive!"

Martha said "Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice! Are you all right?"

The Doctor said "I'm with Donna, Theron, and Bella we're fine, what about you?"

Donna said "And, and Jenny and Lilia, they're fine too!"

The Doctor "Yes all right," louder, to Martha) "and, and Jenny and Lilia... They're the women from the machine, the soldiers, my and Theron and Bella's daughter, except they aren't, they're, they're... Anyway! Where are you?"

Martha said "I'm in the Hath camp. I'm OK, but, something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared on this map thing."

The Doctor replied "Ohhh... That was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath."

Martha said "What do you want me to do?"

The Doctor said "Just stay where you are, if you're safe there then don't move, d'you hear?"

Martha said "But I can help." The phone beeps and the connection breaks. "Doctor? Doctor!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Their cheers and chanting is heard in the prison cell.

The Doctor replied "They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard."

Jenny said "I can deal with him."

The Doctor said "No no no no. You're not going anywhere."

Jenny said "What?"

The Doctor replied "You belong here, with them."

Donna responded "She belongs with us. With you. She's your daughter!"

The Doctor said "She's a soldier. She came out of that machine!"

Donna replied " Oh yes, I know that bit! Listen, have you got that stethoscope? Give it to me. Come on!"

Jenny asked "What're you doing."

Ben said to Lilia "she's checking her hear beats."

Donna said to Jenny "It's all right. Just hold still." Donna places the stethoscope to Jenny's chest, first on the left, then on the right. Then she looks at The Doctor. "Come here. Listen. And then tell me where she belongs." She handles him the stethoscope and makes him hear heartbeats on both sides. He steps back and stares at Jenny.

The Doctor said "Two hearts."

Donna replied "Exactly."

Jenny said "What's going on?"

Donna asked "Does that mean she's a...? What do you call a female Time Lord?"

Jenny said "What's a Time Lord?"

The Doctor said " It's who I am. It's where I'm from."

Jenny replied "And I'm from you."

The Doctor responded "You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering." pause "Only it's gone now. All of it. Gone forever."

Jenny said "What happened?"

The Doctor replied "There was a war."

Jenny asked "Like this one?" He laughs at the absurdity of the comparison.

The Doctor responded "Bigger. Much bigger."

Jenny said "And you fought? And killed?"

The Doctor said darkly "Yes."

Jenny said "Then how are we different?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jenny goes to the cell door to talk with Cline. Jenny said "Hey."

Cline replied "I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'm on duty."

Jenny replied "I know. Guarding me." Flirting "So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?"

Cline replied "Protecting from what?"

Jenny said "Oh, I don't know. Men like you?" She pulls him closer for a kiss - then grabs his gun and points it at him. "Keep quiet and open the door.

During this, The Doctor, Ben, Jenna, Lilia and Donna were waiting out of sight.

Donna said to The Doctor "I'd like to see you try that!"

Ben said to Lilia "I would like to not see you do that"

Jena said to Ben "a true dad comment."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**They walk downstairs, but stop when they notice another guard. The Doctor replied "That's the way out."Jenny cocks the gun but the Doctor stops her. "Don't you dare!"

Donna steps between the two "Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years."

The Doctor replied "Let's... save your wiles for later. In case of emergency." He uses a wind-up mouse to distract the guard, then Jenny steps behind the guard and knocks him out. The Doctor said "I was gonna distract him, not clobber him!"

Jenny said "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

The Doctor said "They must all have a copy of that new map. Just stay there, don't hurt anyone."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor is looking at the map they've taken from the guard.

The Doctor said "Wait! This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel." He sonics the walls beside the locked door, while Donna notices another number.

Donna said "It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere."

The Doctor said "The original builders must've left them. Some old cataloguing system."

Donna said "You got a pen? Bit of paper? Cos, d'you see, the numbers are counting down." The Doctor gives her pen and paper and she takes notes "This one ends in 1-4, the prison cell said 1-6."

Jenny said "Always thinking, both of you. Who are you people?"

The Doctor said "I told you. I'm the Doctor."

Jenny replied "The Doctor? That's it?"

Donna responded "That's all he ever says."

Jenny said "So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly too?"

The Doctor said "No."

Donna replied "Oh, come off it! You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met!"

The Doctor takes off the cover of the control panel and said "Here it is!"

Jenny asked "And Time Lords, what are they for exactly?"

The Doctor said "'For'? They're not... They're not 'for' anything."

Jenny said "So what do you do?"

The Doctor said "I travel. Through time and space."

Donna said "He saves planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures. And runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved." The door slides open.

The Doctor said "Got it!"

General Cobb's voice from the distance "Squad 5, with me!"

The Doctor said "Now, what were you saying about running?"

They run, but soon are stopped by red beams crossing the tunnel, blocking their way.

Donna said "That's not mood lighting, is it?" The Doctor throws the clockwork mouse into the lights. It bursts into sparkles when it touches the first beam. "No, I didn't think so."

The Doctor said "Arming device." He starts to fiddle with the controls while Donna notices yet another set of numbers.

Donna said "There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get..."

The Doctor said "Here we go!"

Donna said "You better be quick!

Jenny hearing the voice of the soldiers "The General!"

Lilia and her turn to run back but The Doctor and Ben catches them.

The Doctor said "Where are you going?"

Lilia said " We can hold them up."

The Doctor said "No, we don't need any more dead."

Jenny replied "But it's them or us."

The Doctor said "It doesn't mean you have to kill them!"

Jenny replied "we're trying to save your life!"

The Doctor said "Listen to me, the killing, after a while it infects you. And once it does you're never rid of it."

Lilia replied "We don't have a choice."

The Doctor replied "We always have a choice."

Jenny said "I'm sorry." She runs off.

Lilia said "I am too" and she follows Jenny.

The Doctor said "Jenny!"

Ben said "Lilia!"

Soldiers "This door! Now!"

The first soldier catches sight of Jenny and Lilia "There they are! At arms!"

Jenny and Lilia open fire and the soldiers do the same. Hearing the shots, Donna looks very worried but the Doctor tries not to care.

The Doctor said "I told you. Nothing but a soldier."

Donna replied "They're trying to help."

The Doctor said "Jenny! Come on!"

Jena said "Lillia hurry."

Jenny said "we're coming"

General Cobb said "Cease fire! Cease fire!" The soldiers stop. At the same time, The Doctor manages to turn off the red beams.

Donna said "That's it!"

The Doctor said "Jenny! Leave it! Let's go!"

Ben said "you too Lilia"

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna run through the now safe corridor hand in hand. General Cobb walks forward, trying to persuade Jenny and Lilia.

General Cobb said "You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us! Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girls, don't deny it."

Jenny and Lilia take aim, but then they fire at a pipeline over Cobb's head, and a cloud of steam blocks the soldiers view. They laugh then run to where she's left The Doctor, Ben, Jenna and Donna.

The Doctor said "Jenny! Come on! That's it!"

Jena said " Lilia come on"

Donna said "Hurry up!"

But just when they reach the corridor the red beams appear again.

The Doctor said "No, no, no, no! The circuit's looped back!"

Donna replied "Zap it back again!"

The Doctor said "The controls are back there!"

Ben said "It would take me to long to connect mental to the controls"

Jenny said "They're coming!"

The Doctor said "Wait! J-Just...! There isn't...! Jenny, I can't!"

Jena said "we can't do anything Lilia"

Jenny looks at Lilia and said "We'll have to manage on our own.

Jenny and Lilia said "Watch and learn, Father!" and Lilia finished with "Mother"

They get through the blocked corridor with a series of somersaults.

Donna said "No way! But that was impossible!"

The Doctor said "Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely!" He hugs Jenny with a proud smile.

Ben and Jena hug Lilia.

The Doctor said "Brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant!"

Ben replied "Both of you were"

Jenny said "We didn't kill him. General Cobb, Wcould have kill him, but We didn't."

Lilia said "You were right. We had a choice."

The soldiers arrive to the other end of the corridor. Donna and Jenny go ahead but The Doctor stays to talk to Cobb.

General Cobb said "At arms!"

The Doctor replied "I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it."

General Cobb said "One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me." He opens fire and The Doctor runs off too.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jenny talking to Donna said "So, you travel together, but you're not... 'together'?"

Donna replied "What? No, no! No way! No, no. We're friends. That's all. I mean, we're not even the same species, there's probably laws against it." Jenny laughs.

Jenny asked "And what's it like, the travelling?"

Donna said "Ah, never a dull moment. Can be terrifying, brilliant and funny - sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds."

Jenny said "Oh, I'd love to see new worlds."

Donna replied "You will. Won't she, Doctor?"

The Doctor said "Hm?"

Donna said "D'you think Jenny will see any new worlds?"

The Doctor said with a little smile "I suppose so."

Jenny said "You mean... You mean, you'll take me with you?"

The Doctor said "We can't leave you two here, can we?"

Jenny hugging him "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on Let's get a move on!"

Lilia said "thank you Doctor"

They run ahead.

Ben whispers to Jena sadly "we're going to have to"

Jena whispers back "what"

Ben whispers "Leave her here"

Jenna whispers "Here?"

Ben whispers "not here as in here the planet here as in the Doctor Who universe she doesn't exist in ours so she can't come with us"

The Doctor said "Careful, there might be traps!"

Donna said "Kids! They never listen!" But she notices that The Doctor still looks troubled. "Oh, I know that look. See it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock."

The Doctor said "Dad-shock?"

Donna replied "Sudden, unexpected fatherhood. Take a bit of getting used to."

The Doctor said "No, it's not that."

Donna responded "Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS is that it? What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people-carrier?"

The Doctor replied "Donna, I've been a father before."

Donna replied "What?"

The Doctor responded "I lost all that a long time ago. Along with everything else."

Donna replied "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything."

The Doctor responded "I know. I'm just... When I look at her now I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day."

Donna replied "It won't stay like that. She'll help you. We all will."

The Doctor said "But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now."

Donna said "I tell you something, Doctor, something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong." They hear shooting and Jenny and Lilia return to them.

Jenny said "They've blasted through the beams, time to run again. Love the running! Yeah?"

The Doctor said "Love the running.

They smile at each other before they run again."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Donna and Jenny reach a dead end.

Donna said "We're trapped."

The Doctor said "Can't be. This must be the temple." he touches a panel of the wall "This is a door."

Donna said "And again! We're down to 1-2 now..."

The Doctor said "I've got it!"

Jenny said "I can hear them!"

The Doctor said "Nearly done."

Donna still talking about the numbers "These can't be a cataloguing system."

Jenny said "They're getting closer!"

The Doctor said "Then get back here!"

Donna said "They're too similar. Too familiar."

Jenny replied "Not yet."

The Doctor said "Now! Got it!" The door opens.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna and Jenny get inside the "Temple".

Jenny said "They're coming! Close the door!" The Doctor pushes some keys and the door slides closed. "Oh, that was close!"

The Doctor said "No fun otherwise!"

Donna replied "It's not what I'd call a temple..."

Jenny said "It looks more like..."

The Doctor said "Fusion-drive transport. It's a spaceship!"

Donna said "What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?"

The Doctor said "Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on!"As they run, they see that someone is cutting through another door.

Jenny replied "It's the Hath! That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's gonna break out."

The Doctor said " Look, look, look, look, look! Ship's log!" He gets to the controls. " "First wave of Human/Hath co-colonization of planet Messaline"".

Jenny said "So it is the original ship. "

Donna said "What happened?"

The Doctor said " "Phase one. Construction." They used robot drones to build the city."

Donna said "But, does it mention the war?" The Doctor scrolls down.

The Doctor said "Final entry... "Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions." That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war!"

Lilia said "Two armies who are now both outside."

Donna replied "Look at that." She looks at a screen displaying a set of numbers similar to those on the walls.

The Doctor said "It's like the numbers in the tunnels."

Donna responded "No, no, no, no, but listen... I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!"

Jenny said "What is?"

Donna replied "It's the date! Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!"

Ben and Jena said "the way it is back home"

The Doctor said "Ohhh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar!"

Donna replied "The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city got built."

The Doctor said "Yes! Oh, good work, Donna!"

Donna replied "Yeah! But you're, you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!"

The Doctor said "07-24. No!"

Jenny said "What does it mean?"

The Doctor said "Seven days."

Donna replied "That's it! Seven days!"

The Doctor said "Just seven days?!"

Lilia said "What d'you mean, seven days?"

Ben said "Seven days since war broke out."

Donna said "This war started seven days ago! Just a week! A week!"

Jenny said "They said years!"

Donna said "No. They said generations. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines..."

The Doctor said "They could have 20 generations in a day! Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend! Ohhh! Donna, you're a genius!"

Jenny said "But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins."

The Doctor said "No they're not ruined, they're just empty! Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologised their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!" They run again. They turn around a corner and bump into Martha.

Martha said "Doctor!"

The Doctor said "Martha!"They hug each other. "I should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement!"

Martha said "Theron, Bella" she runs to them and they hug. "Donna!" She runs to Donna and they hug too.

Donna said "Oooh, you're filthy, what happened?!"

Martha replied "I, erm, took the surface route."

They hear the voice of soldiers. The Doctor said "That's the general! We haven't got much time."

Donna said "We don't even know what we're looking for!"

Martha said "Is it me, or can you smell flowers?"

The Doctor said "Yes! Bougainvillea! I say we follow our nose!"

General Cobb voice from a distance "Blocks 7 to 10, advance! With me!"

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia, Donna, Jenny and Martha reach a place that looks like a huge greenhouse inside the spaceship filled with palms and other exotic plants.

Ben said "I feel dizzy"

Ben then gets a Vision

**Vision**

General Cobb has two guns at both The Doctor and himself and he sees Jenny and Lilia step in front of them."

**Vision Ends**

Ben said "I'm okay just didn't know I would get that lyoko power future vision."

Then to Jena "hold her back"

The Doctor said "Oh, yes! Yes! Isn't this brilliant?" In the middle there's a small place around a pedestal that holds a glass sphere, containing shining gas.

Donna asked "Is that the Source?"

Jenny said "It's beautiful."

Martha asked "What is it?"

The Doctor said "Terraforming! It's a third generation terraforming device!"

Donna responded "So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?"

The Doctor said "Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally..." The Hath and the human soldiers appear from the opposite sides, cocking their guns as soon as they catch sight of each other. "Stop! Hold your fire!"

General Cobb said "What is this? Some kind of trap?"

The Doctor said "You said you wanted this war over."

General Cobb said "I want this war won."

The Doctor said "You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on. (pointing to the sphere) This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing." He lifts up the sphere. "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!" He throws it to the ground. The glass ball shatters and the gases escape, shining in gold and green as they spread out in the air. Amazed by the sight, human and Hath both put the guns to the ground.

While the Doctor was saying this Ben said "Duplicate." Leaving his copy behind.

Jenny said "What's happening?"

The Doctor replied "The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process."

Jenny said "What does that mean?"

The Doctor replied "It means a new world."

Jenny laughs with delight, but then she and Lilia look at at General Cobb - the only one who isn't enchanted by what's happened. He lifts his guns to shoot The Doctor and Ben, but Jenny steps in front of him.

Jenna said "No!"

Lilia was about to go in front of Ben but Jenna stops her.

one bullet hits Jenny and Jenny collapses into the Doctor's arms, the other hits Ben and he falls. while the soldiers hold down Cobb and take away his guns.

The Doctor said "Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!"

Lilia said "Mom, Dad's gone"

The Doctor sits down and takes Jenny into his lap. Martha checks her pulse and the wound.

Donna said "Is she gonna be all right?"

Lilia sees Ben vanish "where did he go"

Ben then comes up from behind them "sorry I used one of my powers"

Martha looks at Donna and shakes her head without a word.

Then Ben, Lilia, and Jena join Donna, Martha, and The Doctor.

Jenny whispering "A new world. It's beautiful."

The Doctor said "Jenny? Be strong, now. You need to hold on. D'you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me. Hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose."

Jenny replied "That sounds good."

The Doctor said "You're my daughter and we've only just got started. You're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great. You're gonna be amazing! You hear me? Jenny?" She closes her eyes and dies. The Doctor kisses her forehead in despair, then he finds one last straw to clutch. "Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like me. If we wait... If we just wait..." He looks at Martha for support.

Martha said "There's no sign, Doctor. There is no regeneration. She's like you, but... maybe not enough."

The Doctor replied "No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me."

Martha saw Ben and said "I see you used your Duplication trick."

The Doctor gently puts Jenny to the ground and kisses her one last time. Then he gets up, walks to General Cobb and picks up his gun. He stands there, panting from anger and despair, pointing the gun at Cobb's head. Martha and Donna are shocked to see what he's doing. But then he lowers the gun and crouches down to Cobb. "I never would. Have you got that? I never would!" He stands up again and addresses both fighting parties. "When you start this new world. This world of Human and Hath... remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A man who never would!" He throws away the gun and sits back to Jenny's body.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Jenny is laid out in the theatre room that used to be the human encampment. The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia, Donna, Martha, Cline and a Hath are around her. Suddenly, beams of light come through the windows.

Martha said "It's happening. The terraforming."

Donna said "Build a city, nice and safe underground. Strip away the top soil. And there it is." Pause "And what about Jenny?"

Cline said "Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please."

The Doctor, lost in dark thoughts, nods his approval.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Martha, Lilia, and Donna are in the TARDIS.

Jena said "to bad we can't tell them."

Ben said "if only we knew where she was." Then right after he said then went into a trans.

**Vision **

Jenny is on a planet. The Person in front of her said "welcome to "KL 375"

**Vision Ends.**

Ben said "Jena remember KL 375"

Ben and Jena enter the TARDIS.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jenna, Lilia. Donna and Martha are back in the TARDIS.

The Doctor said "Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox." Donna and Martha watch him with sympathy. The Doctor to Martha " Time to go home?"

Martha said "Yeah. Home." He starts to pull controls, but without his usual enthusiasm.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben said "Martha over here"

Martha walks over to them.

Martha said "yeah"

Jena said "I don't think we fully introduced you"

Ben said "Martha this is a daughter "Lilia"

Jena said "Lilia sweetie this is your Aunt Martha"

Lilia asked "Aunt?, but she looks nothing like."

Ben said to Martha " You don't mind"

Martha replied " not at all"

Ben said to Lilia " there are actual to versions of aunts and Uncles. One version is the one you know where there blood related. The other is where your parent's have close friends and they think of them as a brother or a sister.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Donna and Martha walk down the road of Martha's house.

Donna said "You sure about this?"

Martha replied "Yeah, positive. I can't do this any more. You'll be the same one day."

Donna said "Not me. Never! How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this?" She looks back to The Doctor who is a few step behind them. Ben, Jena, and Lilia are behind him. Donna said "I'm gonna travel with that man for ever." Donna and Martha hug each other.

Martha replied "Good luck."

Donna said "And you."

Donna stops while Martha, Ben, Jena, Lilia and The Doctor walk a few steps ahead.

The Doctor said "We're making a habit of this."

Martha replied "Yeah. And you'd think it'd get easier." She looks at The Doctor "All those things you've been ready to die for. I thought for a moment there you'd finally found something worth living for."

The Doctor said "Oh... there's always something worth living for, Martha." They hug.

Martha said "Bye, Doctor."

The Doctor said "Goodbye. Doctor Jones."

He turns back and walks to the TARDIS with Donna.

Martha said "Bye Theron"

Ben said "Bye Martha"

Then they hug.

Martha said "Bye Bella"

Jena said "Bye Martha"

Then they hug

Martha said "Bye Lilia"

Lilia said "Bye Aunt Martha"

Martha said "come here give your Aunt a hug"

Martha and Lilia hug.

Then Ben, Jena and Lilia got to catch up to The Doctor and Donna.

For a second, Martha seems almost regretting her decision - then she looks at her engagement ring, smiles and rushes into the house.

** read and review**

**Author's Note: **** Yes Lilia is the same Lilia you met in my Code Lyoko Saga.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Unicorn and the Wasp

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who just Ben, Jena, and Lilia.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Unicorn and the Wasp**

The Tardis materializes on the garden of an English manor house. The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia and Donna step out.

The Doctor said "Oh, smell that air. Grass and lemonade and a little bit of mint. Just a hint of mint, must be the 1920s."

Donna said "You can tell what year it is just by smelling?"

The Doctor replied "Oh yeah."

Donna responded "Or maybe that vintage car coming up the drive gave it away."

Jena said "Lilia, we're physically too close in age to be your parents in this time so you have to call us Theron, and Bella.

Ben replied "well we could steal 9's quote, or we just say we're older then we look which is technically the truth.

Lilia said "Okay mom"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia, and Donna peer from around the side of the house.

Peach said "You go on up. I need to check something in the library."

Golightly said "Oh?"

Peach said "Alone."

Golightly said "It's supposed to be a party. All this work will be the death of you." Enter house.

Donna said "Never mind Planet Zog. A party in the 1920s—that's more like it."

The Doctor said "The trouble is, we haven't been invited." reaches into coat pocket "Oh, I forgot—-" takes out psychic paper "Yes, we have."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Inside the Tardis The Doctor said "Thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like Miss Marple!"

Donna replied "I should have made her sign a contract."

The Doctor said "And—where is it? Hold on… Here we go."

lifts a section of the TARDIS floor and pulls out a chest "C". opens chest "That is "C" for Cyberman." tosses aside a Cyberman chest plate ""C" for Carrionites." sets down the globe in which they are imprisoned, as well as a bust of Caesar "And… " pulls out a paperback "Christie, Agatha." holds it up for Donna "Look at that. " It is a copy of Death in the Clouds which has a large wasp on the cover.

Donna said "She did remember."

The Doctor replied "Somewhere at the back of her mind, it all lingered. And that's not all. Look at the copyright page."

Donna takes the book and looks inside "Facsimile edition published in the year…5 billion!?"

The Doctor replied "People never stop reading them. She is he best-selling novelist of all time."

Donn sighs "But she never knew."

The Doctor replied "Well, no one knows how they're gonna be remembered. We can only hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. The same thing that keeps me travelling. Onwards?"

Donna, Ben, Jena, and Lilia replied "Onwards."

The Doctor sets the TARDIS in motion and they watch with a smile as the column rises and falls.

**read and review**


	9. Chapter 9: Silence in the Library

**Chapter 9**

**Silence in the Library**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who.**

The Doctor said "Books! People never really stop loving books." While he speaks, he picks up his coat and exits the TARDIS, followed by Donna Ben, Jena, and Lilia. They arrive to a huge but empty reception area. "51st century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath." They cross the room and go through a door. They walk down the staircase and get to see the surface: a huge city all filled with book shelves. "The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big "the."

Donna said "It's like a city."

The Doctor replied "It's a world. Literally a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer, biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed. We're near the equator, so..." he licks his finger then lifts it up to feel the wind "this must be Biographies! I love biographies!"

Donna responded "Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end."

Ben said "I don't think always."

The Doctor replied "You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size."

Donna picks up a book but the Doctor snatches it off her.

The Doctor said "Oi! Spoilers!"

Donna said "What?"

The Doctor replied "These books are from your future. You don't wanna read ahead, spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end."

Donna said "Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?"

The Doctor replied "I... try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, cos you know what? This is the biggest Library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent." He goes to an information terminal and starts to fiddle on it with the sonic.

Donna said "The Library?"

The Doctor said "The planet. The whole planet."

Donna said "Maybe it's a Sunday."

The Doctor replied "No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring."

Donna said "Well... Maybe everyone's really, really quiet."

Ben said "if they were they would show up on the system."

Donna asked "Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?"

The Doctor responded "Oh, you know, just passing."

Donna said "No, seriously. It was all, "let's hit the beach" then suddenly we're in a Library. Why?"

The Doctor said "Now, that's interesting."

Donna said "What?"

The Doctor replied "Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids - you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face" we see the terminal's screen: "filtered humanoid lifeform scan; 2; complete"- "apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada, see? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life... "He pushes some keys, numbers run on the screen until it stops and writes "error; .000; lifeform number capped at maximum record." "A million million. Gives up after that. A million million."

Donna said "But there's nothing here. There's no-one."

The Doctor replied "And not a sound. A million million life forms, and silence in the Library."

Donna said "But there's no-one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive?" They look at each other then cautiously reach towards a book. Just before they would touch it they hear a voice, making them both jump.

Node "Welcome!"

Jena said "That came from in there."

The Doctor said "Yeah!"

They head back to the reception. They see a Node there - it looks like a modern statue with a living face mounted into it's head.

Node "I am Courtesy Node 710/aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

Donna said "That face, it looks real."

The Doctor replied "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Donna said "But a statue with a real face, though! It's a hologram or something, isn't it?"

The Doctor replied "No, but really, it's... fine."

Node said "Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. "Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The Library has sealed itself, we can't... Oh, they're here. Arg. Slarg. Snick." Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm units for the comfort of other readers."

The Doctor said "So that's why we're here... Any other messages, same date stamp?"

Node said "One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of 5, 0, 11..."

The Doctor said "Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine, just play it."

Node said "Message follows. "Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember... if you want to live, count the shadows." Message ends."

The Doctor said "Donna..."

Ben said "Lilia"

Donna and Lilia said "Yeah?"

The Doctor and Ben said "Stay out of the shadows."

Donna said "Why, what's in the shadows?"

Lilia looks at Jena and said "I'm scared Mommy"

Jena said "like The Doctor and Dad said stay out of the shadows."

They go through another door and arrive to an aisle between bookshelves, several floor high, reaching as far as they can see.

Donna said "So... We weren't just in the neighbourhood."

The Doctor replied "Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper." He shows it to Donna, Ben, Jena, and Lilia - the message is "The Library. Come as soon as you can. x" "What do you think? Cry for help?"

Donna said "Cry for help - with a kiss?"

The Doctor said "Oh, we've all done that."

Donna asked "Who's it from?"

The Doctor said "No idea."

Donna said "So why did we come here, why did you..."

The Doctor said "Donna!"

The lights on the far end of the corridor go out and the darkness seems to move towards them.

Donna asked "What's happening?"

The Doctor replied "Run!" They run until they reach a door. The Doctor tries to open it but he can't. "Come on!"

Donna said "What, is it locked?"

Doctor replied "Jammed! The wood's warped!"

Donna responded "Sonic it, use the thingy!"

The Doctor said "I can't, it's wood!"

Donna replied "What, it doesn't do wood?!"

The Doctor said "Hang on, hang on, if I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatterline the interface..."

Donna said "Oh, get out of the way!"

She kicks the door open, they burst into the room, shut the door and use a book to bolt it.

The Doctor to the Girl "Oh! Hello! Sorry to burst on you like this. OK if we stop here for a bit?"

As the Girl opens her eyes and returns to her world, in the Library a sphere falls to the ground where she used to be.

Donna said "What is it?"

The Doctor said "Security camera. Switched itself off."

He picks it up and starts to examine it.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

In the Library, the Doctor sonics the security camera.

The Doctor said "Nice door skills, Donna."

Donna replied "Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends... sometimes you need the element of surprise. What was that, what was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

The Doctor said "Possibly."

Donna said "Are we safe here?"

The Doctor said " Course we're safe. There's a little shop." "Gotcha!"

The cover on the security camera's lens opens. "No, stop it, no, no!"

The Doctor said "Ooh, I'm sorry. I really am, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he puts down the sphere "It's alive."

Donna replied "You said it was a security camera."

The Doctor said "It is. It's an alive one."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** "The Library is breached. Others are coming" appear on the display.

Donna said "Others? What's it mean, "others"?"The Doctor is just as puzzled as her, so she turns to a Node in the room. This one has a different face. "Excuse me, what does it mean, "others"?"

Doctor said "That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you."

Donna replied "So why's it got a face?"

Node said "This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death."

Donna said "It's a real face?!"

Node replied "It has been actualized individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy."

Donna said shocked "It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it..."

The Doctor said "It's the 51st century, that's... basically like donating a park bench."

Ben muttered to Jena "Jack would flirt with it."

Donna said "It's donating a face!"

In horror, she backs away from the Node.

The Doctor said "No, wait, no!"

He grabs Donna at the waist to prevent her from entering into a dark shadow behind her. She slaps on his hands.

Donna said "Oi! Hands!"

The Doctor replied "The shadow, look."

Donna said "What about it?"

The Doctor responded "Count the shadows."

Donna said "One. There, I counted it, one shadow."

Ben said "Yeah... But what's casting it?"

They look around but can't see anything that could cast it.

The Doctor said "Oh! I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff, I need a bigger head!"

They look towards a corridor - it's very dark and the only lamp is blinking.

Donna said "Power must be going."

The Doctor replied "This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun."

Donna asked "Then why is it dark?"

The Doctor replied "It's not dark."

Donna turns around and notices that the shadow they'd seen is now gone.

Donna said "That shadow. It's gone."

The Doctor said "We need to get back to the TARDIS."

Donna asked "Why?"

The Doctor replied "Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved."

Node said "Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached..."A door is burst open and six people in spacesuits enter the room. Their leader walks straight to the Doctor. She switches her visor to transparent to reveal a female face, and she smiles at The Doctor she said "Hello sweetie."

The Doctor said "Get out!"

Donna replied "Doctor."

The Doctor said "All of you, turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away! Tell your grandchildren you came to the Library and lived, they won't believe you."

The lady said "Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers.

Everyone take off the helmets."

2nd lady said "How do you know they're not androids?"

First lady responded "Cos I've dated androids. They're rubbish."

First guy said "Who is this? You said we were the only expedition, I paid for exclusives."

First lady said "I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

First guy said "Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts."

First lady said "You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?"

The Doctor replied "Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just lea... Hang on. Did you say expedition?"

First guy said "My expedition, I funded it."

The Doctor said "Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists."

First lady asked "Got a problem with archaeologists?"

The Doctor replied "I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

First lady now known as River Song said "Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist."

The Doctor replied "River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now... you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again... not one living thing, not here, not ever." The 2nd lady walks towards the shadows. "Stop right there! What's your name?"

Anita said "Anita."

The Doctor responded "Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared."

They just look at him, River smiling, the others blank.

The Doctor said "No, bit more scared than that."

Miss Evangelista looks somewhat scared."

The Doctor said "OK, do for now. You, who are you?"

Other Dave said "Uh, Dave."

The Doctor said "OK, Dave..."

Other Dave replied "Oh, well Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we..."

The Doctor takes Other Dave to the door they've come in through and asked "Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?"

Other Dave said "Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker."

The Doctor asked "How much darker?"

Other Dave said "Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now."

The Doctor replied "Seal up this door. We'll find another way out.

He walks back to the rest of the group."

First gut now known as Mr. Lux said "We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?"

Miss Evangelista steps to The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia and Donna with papers in her hand and said "I'm Mr. Lux's personal... everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the Library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

The Doctor said "Right, give it here."

Donna said "Yeah, lovely. Thanks."

Ben, Jena, and Lilia said "Thank You."

They take the contracts from Miss Evangelista and tear them to pieces.

Mr. Lux said "My family built this Library. I have rights."

River replied "You have a mouth that won't stop. (to the Doctor) You think there's danger here?"

The Doctor said sarcasticly "Something came to this Library and killed everything in it, killed a whole world. Danger? Could be."

River replied "That was 100 years ago. The Library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead."

The Doctor replied "Bet your life?"

River smiling at him "Always."

Mr. Lux said "What are you doing?"

Other Dave said "He said seal the door."

The Doctor said "Torch!" He snatches a torch from Mr Lux's hand.

Mr. Lux replied "You're taking orders from him?"

The Doctor responded "Spooky, isn't it?" He walks to the other side of the room and starts to look around, using the torch to light the dark corners. "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. Cos it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

Donna asked "What's Vashta Nerada?"

The Doctor said "It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark." He walks back to the group."Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?"

River said "What for?"

The Doctor replied "Form a circle, safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out."

River said "Oi! Do as he says."

Mr. Lux said "You're not listening to this man?!"

River said "Apparently, I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mr. Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database, see what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty Boy, Brownies, Raven you're with me. Step into my office."

She walks to a desk with an information terminal.

Mr. Lux asked "Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?"

River said cheekily "I don't fancy you."

Ben said "brownies and Raven has probably to with our hair.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Ben, Jena, Lilia, and The Doctor walk to River's place while talking to the rest of the group. The Doctor is talking at the same time "Don't let your shadows cross! Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected."

Other Dave said "How can a shadow be infected?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** River is packing out things from her bag. She pulls out a strange, TARDIS-shaped book.

River said "Thanks."

The Doctor asked "For what?"

River "The usual. For coming when I call."

The Doctor said "Oh, that was you?"

River said "You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

The Doctor replied "A fairly good one, actually."

River said "OK, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Uh, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you. Yes? So, um... " she flips pages in the book "crash of the Byzantium, have we done that yet?"

The Doctor looks at her, expressionless.

River asked "Obviously ringing no bells. (she turns several pages) Right, um, oh. Picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?" He just stares at her. "Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Huh, life with a time traveller, never knew it could be such hard work." She examines the Doctor's face carefully and is surprised by what she sees. Now Whispering "Look at you! You're young."

The Doctor said "I'm really not, you know."

River replied "Nah, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you."

The Doctor asked "You've seen me before, then?"

River "Doctor... please tell me you know who I am?"

The Doctor asked "Who are you?"

River said "now for the family Your guys are so young too. Your daughter like The Doctor doesn't know me."

Lilia said "I'm too old to be their daughter."

Jena replied "It's okay you don't have to lie"

River said "I need to speak with your parents alone" So now to Ben and Jena "how far are you on the show Did you see "Singing Towers"

Jena said "No"

Ben replied "Hello Melody."

They are interrupted by a noise - kind of alarm but rather strange.

Proper Dave said "Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols, I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?"

Donna replied "Doctor? Doctor, that sounds like..."

The Doctor replied "It is. It's a phone!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor is fiddling on a lamp with the sonic, River is near him while the rest of the group just sits there panting. The Doctor said "Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down. River said "So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?" She points her screwdriver to the lamp too and the light becomes stronger.

The Doctor said "Your screwdriver... looks exactly like mine."

River replied "Yeah. You gave it to me."

The Doctor said "I don't give my screwdriver to anyone."

River replied "I'm not anyone."

The Doctor asked "Who are you?"

River said "What's the plan?"

The Doctor said "I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

River said "Take her home, yeah." to the rest of the group "We need to get a shift on."

The Doctor looks at his sonic and suddenly becomes very concerned. "She's not there. I should've received a signal, the console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

River said "Well, maybe the co-ordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient."

The Doctor runs to a Node standing nearby and said "Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this Library. Do you have the software to locate her position?"

The Node turns its head to The Doctor to reveal it is wearing Donna's face. Node said "Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

The Doctor horrified "Donna!"

Node said "Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

River said "How can it be Donna? How's that possible?"

Node said "Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

The Doctor said "Oh, Donna!"

Node said "Donna Noble has left the Library."

Proper Dave said "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Skeleton/Dave appears in the aisle but the Doctor is too devastated to care, he just stares at the Node in despair. River said "Doctor!"

Node replied "Donna Noble has been saved."

Proper Dave responded "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Node said "Donna Noble has left the Library."

River asked "Doctor, we've got to go, now!"

She grabs his hand and pulls him after the rest of the group.

Node said "Donna Noble has been saved."

Proper Dave replied "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Node responded "Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

Proper Dave said "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Node replied "Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

Proper Dave responded "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Node said "Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

Proper Dave said "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Node said "Donna Noble has left the Library."

The people are now cornered: skeleton/Dave is coming from one end of the aisle and shadows move closer from the other end. River asked "Doctor, what are we gonna do?"

Proper Dave said "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Node said "Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

**Read and Review please**

**Author's Note: when two episodes connect I'm posting those on the same day. **


	10. Chapter 10: Forest of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Chapter 10**

**Forest of the Dead**

Proper Dave said "Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?"River uses the squareness gun again to make a hole in the wall and said "This way, quickly, move!"

Proper Dave said "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Over the Library planet, there's a huge moon on the sunset sky. Inside, River uses the sonic blaster to open a way to another room.

River said "OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre, in the middle of the light, quickly! Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor..."

The Doctor said "I'm doing it." He starts to check the shadows with his sonic screwdriver.

River said "There's no lights here. Sunset's coming, we can't stay long. Have you found a live one?"

The Doctor replied "Maybe, it's getting harder to tell." He thrashes the sonic "What's wrong with you?"

River said "We're gonna need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" "Other Dave hands her one "Thanks, Dave."

She throws the leg into the shadow the Doctor was examining and it gets stripped to the bone before it hits the floor.

River said "OK... OK, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet."

The Doctor said "They won't attack until there's enough of them, but they've got our scent now, they're coming."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

River sits in a weird chair fiddling with wires.

River said to Ben and Jena "your not going to stop me"

Jena said "we saw this happen"

Ben said "you will get your good bye"

Ben and Jena said "Good Bye Melody"

The Doctor is handcuffed to a pillar a bit further, regaining consciousness. Autodestruct in two minutes."

The Doctor said "Oh, no, no, no, no, come on, what are you doing? That's my job!"

River replied "Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?"

The Doctor said "Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?"

River replied with a flirtatious smile "Spoilers!"

The Doctor said "This is not a joke, stop this now, this is gonna kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any."

River said "You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown, there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

The Doctor responded "River! Please! No!"

River replied "Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean - you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang, and you cried."

Computer voice "Autodestuct in one minute."

River said "You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver - that should've been a clue."

Both sonic screwdrivers, together with River's diary, are on the ground between them. The Doctor tries to reach for them but they are just a bit too far. River said "There's nothing you can do."

The Doctor replied "You can let me do this!"

River responded "If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you."

The Doctor said "Time can be rewritten."

River said "Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare! (pause) It's OK. It's OK, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run!"

She sheds a tear but remains determined.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna walks to The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Lilia through the crowd in the little shop.

Teleport operator "Please be patient. Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in..."

The Doctor said "Any luck?"

Donna replied "There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the Library that day. Suppose he could have had a different name out here, but let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?"

The Doctor said "Maybe not."

Donna responded "I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that! I'm very good!"

Donna asked "What have you done?"

The Doctor replied "Saved her!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

the Doctor walks back to the TARDIS. He stops and snaps his fingers and indeed the door opens. He smiles and Ben, Jena, Lilia, and him walk inside to Donna who is waiting for him. Then he snaps his fingers again to close the door.

** read and review please.**


	11. Chapter 11: Midnight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who**

**Chapter 11**

**Midnight**

Donna said "I said, no!"

The Doctor on the other end of a public phone replied "Sapphire waterfall - it's a waterfall made of sapphires! (cuts back to Donna who is smiling cheekily) This enormous jewel, size of a glacier, reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge - they fall 100,000 feet into a crystal ravine."

Donna said "I bet you say that to all the girls."

The Doctor said "Oh, come on! They're boarding now! It's no fun if I see it on my own. Four hours, that's all it takes."

DONNA

No, that's four hours there and four hours back, it's like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing.

The Doctor said "You be careful, that's Xtonic sunlight."

Donna replied "Oh, I'm safe. It says in the brochure this glass is fifteen feet thick."

The Doctor said "All right, I give up. I'll be back for dinner, we'll try that anti-gravity restaurant. With bibs."

Donna responded "That's a date. Well, not a date. Oh, you know what I mean. Oh get off!"

The Doctor said "See you later."

Donna said "Oi! You be careful, all right?"

The Doctor said "Nah. Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight - what could possibly go wrong?" He hangs the phone up.

Ben said to Jena and Lilia "I'm going with The Doctor. Your two coming or staying with Donna."

Lilia asked Jena "can we Mom?"

Jena said "we're going"

Ben said "Doctor looks like your not see it alone, We're coming"

The Doctor said "alright Allons-y!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor is still sitting on the floor. Ben, Lilia, and Jena standing behind him. The other passengers are spread out in the cabin, everyone sits alone, all lost in their own dark thoughts.

Voice via intercom "Repeat, Crusader 50, rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes, door-seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding, repeat, prepare for boarding.

The Doctor asked "The Hostess... what was her name?"

They just look away, ashamed.

Professor Hobbes said "I don't know."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Back in the Leisure Palace, The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Lilia, walk slowly to Donna. She hugs them without a word.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna asked "What d'you think it was?"

The Doctor replied "No idea."

Donna said "D'you think it's still out there?" The Doctor doesn't answer. "Well, you'd better tell 'em. This lot."

The Doctor said "Yeah. They can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning, round an Xtonic star. In silence."

Donna said "Can't imagine you, without a voice."

The Doctor with a weak smile "Molto bene."

Donna teasing "Molto bene!"

Doctor replied "No, don't do that. Don't. Don't..."

Lilia "Mom, Dad Donna scared me."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna, Ben, and Jena are in a room in the TARDIS. Ben said "Donna, we told you Bella and I were from another dimension."

Jena said "and we think we will be leaving soon."

Ben replied "this dimension were from is where these adventures we had with The Doctor is a show on the tv. So we know some of his future."

Jena said "our names are not Theron and Bella, but are actually Jena and Ben."

** read and review please**

**Author's Note: sorry this is sort not munch would've change with this episode. So I'm not doing the full episode.**

**J flood: nobody has been reviewing my doctor who stories so I'm trying to get them done as quick as I can to one of the better ones.**


	12. Chapter 12: Turn Left

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Chapter 12**

**Turn left**

Jena and Ben were with The Doctor and Donna and Jena and Ben headed in the area the doctor was going. Then suddenly Ben and Jena found them self back in their home universe.

Then Jena said "we're back home? Why."

Then Ben said "I don't quite think we're in are universe. What year was it in our universe."

Then Jena said "I think it was 2013."

Then Ben said picking up a news paper " according to this it says the year is 2015."

Ben and Jena got into Ben's house and went down to the basement Ben saw he's doctor who DVD's and had only season one, and season two.

Then Ben said "of course turn left."

Then Jena said "wait what."

Then Ben said "we we're in the episode turn left. The one where they make Donna turn right and never meets The Doctor and he dies and Rose helps Donna change her past back."

Then Jena said "care to explain this universe Ben."

Then Ben said "this is the Universe where the show Doctor Who was only on for two Seasons. I'm guessing the time jump because of our physical age. Will still the same physical age we were when we were in the Doctor Who universe."

Then Jena said "so that means future movies let's see them. "

Then Ben set up Netflix and start look at the movies. Jena then said "stop, don't laugh but I still like the Disney channel. Teen Beach Movie" and then she read on to read the summary "Two surfing lovers, whose doomed relationship is nearing to a close, find themselves swept into a time-travelling tidal wave that transports them to the 60s, where they find themselves during filming of a beach musical movie. Ben can we watch it."

Then Jena sat on the couch and Ben said "sure" and sat next to her on the couch and started the movie.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW****DWDW**

About two hours later they were done with the movie. Then Jena said "not bad movie. Disney is getting better."

Then they went outside and heard "oh my god is that Billie Piper."

Then they turned around and some one said "Theron."

Then Ben said " of course, Rose."

Ben, and Jena took Rose inside Ben's house.

Then Rose said "who's this."

Jena then said "I'm Jena."

Then Ben said "you are in an alternate reality of my reality where your reality was altered in this world and ours you are a character on a tv show called Doctor Who. You were portrayed by an actress named Billie Piper. That's who people think you are. You need to fix this. When you do, we should be back in your universe. In this universe my name is Ben"

Then Rose used the Dimension cannon.

After Rose left Jena, and Ben looked around.

Jena said "you know how we heard someone say oh my god is that Billie Piper."

Ben said "yes."

Jena replied "well it seems that person just vanished."

Ben responded " It's the reality bomb it's actual working in this reality. By erasing people first. I'm a little surprised it is working in this universe. That does explain why it feels like a ghost town"

Jena asked "first?"

Ben replied "look up."

They look up into the night sky and see Stars start vanishing.

Jena said "what about Lilia."

Ben said "since the Doctor died we never created "Jenny or Lilia so they never existed in the first place."

Jena said with tears in her eyes "we have to leave our daughter in the Doctor who universe."

Ben replied "I'm sorry but yes we have to How are we going to explain a teenage daughter to our family."

Then suddenly a white flash and Lilia was with them.

Jena said "Ben it's Lilia"

Ben hit his head and said "of course she existed cause we exist but we needed The Doctor to be alive to make here into existence. She was thrown out of that universe and into ours. I'm just surprised that it didn't happen instantly. With reality dying a "too old to be your daughter" daughter in a dying world is fine"

Lilia said "Mom! Dad!"

Ben, and Jena go up to Lilia."

Jena said "we're right here sweetheart"

Lilia said "Dad the stars are going out."

They take Lilia back to Ben's house and they sit on the couch Lilia between the two of them. Then Lilia soon fell asleep. Ben Jena, and sleeping Lilia were engulfed in light.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The next thing they knew they were on a grassy filed Lilia still sleeping next to them. Ben went to Lilia "Lilia wake up." Lilia got up.

Then they ran to find The Doctor and Donna, and found them in time to hear Donna say "Bad Wolf." The Doctor's eyes widen - he's shaking - because now he knows for sure. "Well, what does it mean-?"

The Doctor leaps to his feet and bursts from the tent in one swift move. Donna, Ben, Jena, and Lilia run after him.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Everywhere they look, there's posters, banners, flags, 'Bad Wolf', 'Bad Wolf', 'Bad Wolf', printed over and over again. The notice on the door of the TARDIS reads only 'Bad Wolf', repeatedly, the glowing letters over the door also proclaiming these foreboding words. The Doctor stares at them, in the utmost shock - he wrenches the doors open -

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The inside of the TARDIS is flooded with a hellish red light. Donna slams the door shut behind them.

Donna asked "Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?"

The Doctor breathing heavily "It's the end of the Universe."

Ben said "So since it's the end of the universe I think it's time to tell you Doctor about our universe. In our universe your whole life is a TV show."

The Doctor said "ah that explains your knowledge of me. That you shouldn't have."

Ben said "our real names our Ben, and Jena."

Lilia said "Mom, Dad what are you talking about."

Jena said "we're not from here"

Lilia asked "can I come with you."

Ben said "sorry sweetie you have to stay here."

Lilia said "why. I was just in that world wasn't I"

The Doctor replied "ah of course your dimension jumper. Only the humans originating from your universe can go use it."

Ben responded "It's more like we can't say Mom, Dad this is our teenage daughter."

Jena said "that would weird them out since in our universe we're not even dating and I just got home a day ago from college."

Ben replied "Lilia you belong here in this universe. That was a dying version of our universe where we were the only two that existed so you were fine there."

**read and review**

**Author's Note: Ben and Jena universe is post Day of The Doctor pre Time of The Doctor.**


	13. Chapter 13: Stolen Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Chapter 13**

**The Stolen Earth**

The TARDIS has materialized on the corner of a perfectly normal suburban street. The Doctor rushes out through its doors with a look of panic on his face. Donna, Ben, Jena, and Lilia follow. They take in their surroundings.

The Doctor said "It's fine... everything's fine." A milk-cart trundles down the road and stops a short distance away. "looking around for something out of the ordinary "Nothing's wrong, it's all fine!" calls to milkman "Excuse me? What day is it?"

Milkman replied "Saturday."

The Doctor said "Saturday! Good!" nods, to Donna "Good, I like Saturdays. "

Donna said "So... I just met Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor still casting uneasy looks about him "Yeah."

Donna replied "But she's locked away in a parallel world."

The Doctor speaking quickly "Exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger. Everything. But how?

The Doctor hurries back into the TARDIS, Donna, Ben, Jena, and Lilia following him. The moment they're inside, there's a tremor in the Earth that shakes first the milk bottles - the milkman regards them, somewhat disturbed - and then they smash altogether, tiles slip from the roofs of houses, the milkman looks up at the sky...

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor's severed hand which he keeps underneath the console in a jar trembles slightly. The Doctor potters around the console, apparently engrossed in pushing buttons and pulling levers.

Donna said carefully "The thing is, Doctor... no matter what's happening - and I'm sure it's bad, I get that. But... Rose is coming back. Isn't that good?"

The Doctor does not react for a moment. Then he looks up, eyes shining whispers, big smile "Yeah."

Donna smiles, just before the TARDIS gives an almighty crash and a shudder which sends them both to the floor said alarmed "What the hell was that?"

The Doctor said "It came from outside!"

He runs to the door and opens it - and is faced with nothing but space, lumps of rock floating lazily around them. The Doctor regards the view with some shock. Donna joins him. Donna completely bemused "We're in space... how did that happen?" voice rising in fear "What did you do?"

The Doctor runs back to the console to look at the monitor. What he sees only puzzles him further. "We haven't moved. We're fixed." after a moment "It can't have... no." runs back to the door, stares out, utterly disconcerted "The TARDIS is still in the same place, but the Earth is gone. The entire planet... it's gone!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna moves around the console, eyes wide with horror. Donna said slowly "But... if the Earth's been moved... they've lost the sun." urgently, to The Doctor who is immersed in the computer "What about my Mum? And Grandad? They're dead? Aren't they? Are they dead?"

The Doctor said helplessly "I don't know, Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know."

The Doctor looks at Ben and Jena and Ben said "Sorry Doctor but Spoilers."

Donna replied with horrible dawning realization "That's my family. My whole world."

The Doctor responded stumped "There's no readings, nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is..." straightens, scratches the back of his neck "... fearsome technology."

Donna voice trembling asked "So, what do we do?"

The Doctor staring blankly ahead of him "We've got to get help."

Donna said "From where?"

The Doctor replied "Donna, Ben, Jena, and Lilia... I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight." He pulls a lever and the rota begins to rise and fall.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The TARDIS shakes violently, Donna, Ben, Jena, Lilia, and The Doctor holding onto the console for support, the Doctor trying to operate the controls with one hand. Donna said "So, go on then - what is the Shadow Proclamation, anyway? "

The Doctor replied "Posh name for 'police'. Outer space police. Here we go!" The TARDIS gives a lurch which sends the Doctor flat on his back across the console.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben said "Jena we might understand them the Judoon because I was able to understand baby."

The TARDIS materializes near a set of stairs. The Doctor emerges cautiously – he, Ben, Jena, Lilia and Donna are greeted by a group of armed Judoon, who immediately point their guns at them. They raise their hands in surrender.

Judoon "Sco po tro no flow jo ko fo to to."

The Doctor said "No bo ho so ko ro toe so." Donna looks sideways at him with a 'what the hell?' expression.

Jena said "Ben I thought you said we could understand them."

Ben said "I said it might, but it could just translate human languages.

The Doctor Still talking "Bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo!" This seems to work. The Judoon lower their guns. The Doctor said "Ma ho."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia and Donna are speaking to the Shadow Architect in a room guarded around the perimeter by the Judoon. Shadow Architect said skeptically "Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist."

The Doctor replied "Yeah... more to the point, I've got a missing planet."

Shadow Architect responded "Then, you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor - twenty-four worlds have been taken from the sky. "

The Doctor replied incredulously "How many? Which ones? Show me!" He runs to the computer and puts his glasses on. The Shadow Architect shows him.

Shadow Architect said "The locations range far and wide. They all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace."

The Doctor watching their names flash onto the screen, brow furrowed "Callufrax Minor, Jahoo, Shallacatop, Woman Wept, Clom - Clom's gone?! Who'd want Clom?"

Shadow Architect replied "All different sizes. Some populated, some not, but all unconnected."

Donna asked "What about Pyrovilia?"

Shadow Architect said condescendingly "Who is the female?"

Donna not liking her tone "Donna. I'm a Human Being. Maybe not the stuff of legend, but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you." The Doctor smiles. Donna to The Doctor "Way back when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing."

Judoon said "Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant."

Donna responded "How do you mean, 'cold case'?"

Shadow Architect "The planet Pyrovilia cannot be part of this, it disappeared over two-thousand years ago."

Donna replied "Yes, yes. Hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet too. Miss Foster said that was lost. But... that must've been a long time ago."

The Doctor he gets an idea and said "That's it! Donna, brilliant! The planets have been taken out of time as well as space." tampers with computer "Let's put this into 3D." holograms of missing planets appear throughout the room. "Now, if we add Pyrovilia..." adds Pyrovilia which appears. "And Adipose 3..."presses a button, Adipose 3 appears. He muses "There's something missing. Where else, where else, where else, lost, lost, lost, lost...? OH! The Lost Moon of Poosh!" The Doctor adds the Lost Moon of Poosh and then walks amongst the planets which rearrange themselves.

Shadow Archtect said "What did you do?"

The Doctor said "Nothing. The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern." Appreciatively "Oh... look at that. Twenty-seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous!"

Donna said snapping him out of it "Oi! Don't get all spaceman, what does it mean?" The Doctor stands by Donna and said "All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a power house. But what for?"

Shadow Architect asked "Who could design such a thing?"

The Doctor said "Someone tried to move the Earth once before. A long time ago..." deep in thought, to himself – "Can't be..."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The rota rises and falls. The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia and Donna hold on to the console for support - and then it stops dead. The Doctor said "It's stopped..."

Donna replied "What do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?"

The Doctor said observing the monitor "The Medusa Cascade."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor reminiscently "I came here when I was just a kid. Ninety years old. It was the centre of a rift in time and space."

Donna replied "So... where are the twenty-seven planets?"

The Doctor said quietly "Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead."

rests his head back against a support "End of the line."

Donna swallows nervously, but not without faith "So, what do we do? Doctor? What do we do?"The Doctor says nothing. He merely continues watching the screen, with an air of defeat. Donna pleadingly "Don't do this to me." shakes her head in denial, whispers. "No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now." Urgently "Tell me what we're going to do!" Still, the Doctor says nothing. His wordlessness, his uncharacteristic hopelessness, scares her more than anything. voice shaking in fear "You never give up!" begs "Please!" Still nothing. Donna puts first one hand over her mouth, and then the other.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The bleeping becomes audible to the Doctor. His phone rings. The Doctor snapping out of his state of defeat in a second "PHONE!"

Donna replied "Doctor, phone!"

The Doctor answers it "Martha, is that you?! It's a signal..."

Donna asked "Can we follow it?" The Doctor putting his stethoscope on determinedly said "Oh, just watch me."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "Got it! Locking on!" He pulls a lever, causing a shudder that sends them both falling all over the place again. Sparks fly from the console.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The whole console has gone up in flames. The TARDIS shakes violently. Donna gasps. The Doctor yells above the noise "We're travelling through time! One second in the future! The phone call's pulling us through!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor shouting at the top of his lungs "THREE! TWO! ONE!"

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia and Donna hold on tight, yelling like they're on a rollercoaster.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The fire has died down and the TARDIS has stopped shaking. The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia, and Donna stare at the monitor, beginning to smile as they realise - they've found it. Donna said "The twenty-seven planets!" spots it on the screen, delighted "And there's the Earth! But why couldn't we see it?"

The Doctor replied "The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place, tiny little pocket of time. But we found them!" A whirring sound, the screen blurs out slightly. Curiously "Oh, oh... what's that? Hold on, hold on..." turns a knob and peers into the monitor) Some sort of... subwave network.

The image clears, and the grid of webcams is shown on the screen - the Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia and Donna have replaced Harriet Jones.

Jack laughs in relief, then, angrily "Where the hell have you been?! Doctor, it's the Daleks!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Sarah Jane said "It's the Daleks! They're taking people to their spaceship!" Sarah Jane and Martha jabber over each other. The Doctor watches them, a smile spreading across his face.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said beaming "Sarah Jane! Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna said "And who's..." points, a mischievous look on her face "... he?"

The Doctor replied " Captain Jack. Don't!" shakes his finger at her warningly "Just... don't."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor looks from Jack to Sarah Jane to Martha, taking them in, as if looking for someone else. Donna replied "It's like... an outer-space Facebook!"

The Doctor to himself said "Everyone except Rose..."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna catches the Doctor's tone and casts him an uneasy sideways glance.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The screen turns to white noise. The Doctor went "Ah..."

Donna said anxiously "We've lost them!"

The Doctor turning a knob "No, no, no, no, no! There's another signal coming through, there's someone else out there. " bashes the top of the monitor "Hello? Can you hear me?" then said hopefully "Rose" He watches the monitor, breathing heavily, waiting, but.

Davros said "Your voice is different, and yet, its arrogance is unchanged." The Doctor recognizes the voice immediately. He freezes.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna takes a step backwards in revulsion. Davros said "It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race."

The Doctor seems to be literally frozen with fear. He cannot speak. Donna said "Doctor?"

Davros said "Have you nothing to say?"

Donna said "concernedly, trying to reassure him "Doctor, it's all right. We're... we're in the TARDIS. We're safe."

The Doctor said numbly "But you were destroyed." Shaking "In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysiem."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said angrily, disbelieving "But that's impossible, the entire War is time-locked."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor replied "And you made a new race of Daleks."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Davros replied "I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

The Doctor

THE DOCTOR barely over the shock of seeing him "After all this time... everything we saw, everything we lost... I have only one thing to say to you." loudly, full of maniac energy. "BYE!" He pulls a lever, cutting him off.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The TARDIS hurtles towards the Earth.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The TARDIS has materialized outside a church - the road is full of abandoned cars parked haphazardly, overturned pushchairs and bicycles, scattered rubbish, and unnatural silence. As if to underline this image, dog barks in the distance. Donna unsettled "It's like a ghost town." The Doctor replied "Sarah Jane said that they were taking the people. But what for?" turns to Donna, urges her to remember "Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

Donna said "Just... the darkness is coming."

The Doctor said "Anything else?"

Donna thinks a moment - then her eye is caught by something over the Doctor's shoulder and said softly "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The Doctor furrows his brow, uncomprehending. A small smile spreads across Donna's face - the Doctor follows her gaze, turns around with wide eyes... and there she is, at the far end of the street - Rose. She pauses when he turns and smiles with sheer joy. The Doctor cannot believe his eyes, for the moment. He's just staring. Rose breaks into a run, and then, so does the Doctor. Rose is weighed down somewhat by her gun, but the Doctor more than makes up for this, sprinting towards her like there's nothing else he wants more, with an expression of pure exhilaration. Perhaps it is because they are both so focused on reaching each other that they do not see a Dalek move out of the shadows until the last moment.

Dalek said "Exterminate!"

Rose gasps in horror. The Doctor turns around, too late - the Dalek shoots at him. The death ray only skims his chest, but it's enough. He falls to the ground. Donna gasps and begins to run to him. Just in time, Jack appears in a flash of blue light and with an impressively quick surmise of the situation, uses his gun to blow the top off the Dalek. Rose dumps her gun on the floor as she finally reaches The Doctor. She kneels beside him and cradles his head in her hand.

Rose said "I've got you. It missed you. Look!" she smiles shakily "It's me, Doctor."

The Doctor is just about conscious - he smiles through his pain, so absolutely content just to be able to see her. The Doctor said "Rose."

Rose whispers "Hi."

The Doctor weakly "Long time no see."

Rose as though this is putting it mildly "Yeah. Been busy, you know."The Doctor convulses. Frantically "Don't die. Oh, my God, don't die." Whimpers "Oh, my God, don't die." Jack and Donna reach them. Jack urgently "Get him into the TARDIS, quick. Move!" Between them, Rose and Donna help the Doctor to his feet. Jack picks up Rose's gun, scanning the area for a threat.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose and Donna lay the Doctor down on the grilling where he twitches and moans in pain. Rose watches him helplessly, cradling him, tears spilling from her eyes.

Donna distressed "What- what do we do? There must be some medicine or something!"

Jack throws guns down on seats and said "Just step back." Commandingly "Rose! Do as I say, and get back!" Rose can't even look away from him, let alone get back.

Ben said "Rose do as he says"

Jack said gently but firmly "He's dying, and you know what happens next."

Donna said stands slowly, stares at Jack "What do you mean?"

Rose whispers through copious tears "But you can't... not now, I came all this way."

Donna frantically "What do you mean? What happens next?" The Doctor holds his hand out before him - he and Rose stare at it apprehensively. It glows with an orange light.

The Doctor said "It's starting." His whole body starts to glow. He groans. Rose looks on, powerless, shaking.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jack prising Rose away from the Doctor and pulling her to a safe distance "Here we go! Good luck, Doctor!" Jack has his arms protectively around Donna and Rose. Ben on the other side of Rose. The Doctor strains to his feet.

Donna asked "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Ben said "when time lords die they have away to say repair their body, It should change their look and personality."

Rose said to the Doctor, her anguish ineffectual "But you can't."

The Doctor with effort "I'm sorry. It's too late. I'm regenerating!" He throws his head backwards, his arms flung wide - orange energy explodes from his skin, erupting through the neck and sleeves of his suit. Donna, Ben, Jena, Lilia, Jack and Rose are forced to avert their eyes at the light intensity. Rose squints through the blaze to watch as he regenerates, desperate to see what comes next.

**read and review**

**Author's Note: one more chapter to go to end this story. Even though it's a two parter I'll spread the chapters out a day or more.**


	14. Chapter 14: Journey's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Chapter 14**

**Journey's End**

Orange energy is exploding from the Doctor's skin. Suddenly, he directs this energy at his hand in a jar underneath the TARDIS console - it bubbles and glows, the energy flowing into it. The Doctor stops regenerating and stumbles backwards, breathless - the same man. Donna and Rose gape.

The Doctor said "Now, then. Where were we?"

He darts back to the console. Donna, Lilia, Rose and Jack only stand there, stunned. Ben, and Jena knew this would happen because of the show.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor gets on his hands and knees before his hand in a jar, which still bubbles and glows. The Doctor said softly "There, now." He blows gently onto the jar, and it calms down - stops glowing and bubbling. The Doctor smiles, delighted. He sits up "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I?" tweaks tie "Look at me! So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle - namely, my hand. My hand, there. My handy spare hand. stands. To Rose "Remember? Christmas Day? Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand!" Rose looks slowly from the hand to him, still uncertain. "What do you think?"

Rose edges towards him and said "And... you're still you?"

The Doctor replies eyes twinkling "I'm still me. " They throw their arms around each other. Rose buries her head into his shoulder, eyes squeezed tightly shut in joy. Jack grins, so happy for them.

Donna to Jack, jokingly said "You can hug me, if you want."

Jack laughs. Donna now seriously "No, really, you can hug me."

Still, the Doctor and Rose cling to one another, the Doctor beaming, Rose squeezing him tighter. Jack goes up to Lilia "Hello I'm Captain Ja"

Ben Interrupted him " no"

Jack replied "ooh 3 way want to make 4."

Jena responded "you sick oh she's our daughter."

Jack said "well she's hot."

Ben said "Jack we are leaving soon were from a dimension where all of this is a tv show. Are real names are Ben, and Jena."

Ben and Lilia go to Rose and The Doctor. Ben said "Rose I would like you to meet "our daughter Lilia."

Rose said "I'm your Aunt Rose."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia, Rose, Jack and Donna are gathered around the console. The power cuts out. The Doctor shuffling around the console, trying various buttons said "They've got us. Power's gone... some kind of chronon loop!" There's a great crash and the TARDIS tilts dangerously to one side.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jack said "They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

Donna said to The Doctor "You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?"

The Doctor remembers "Rose! You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe - you've seen the future, what was it?"

Rose replied "It's the darkness."

Donna said "The stars were going out."

Rose responded "One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this um... this travel machine, this... uh... Dimension Cannon, so I could... well, so I could..."

The Doctor raises eyebrows "What?"

Rose like it's obvious "So I could come back!" The Doctor beams and giggles "

Shut up...! Anyway, suddenly, it started to work. And the dimensions started to collapse."The Doctor's smile fades " Not just in our world - not just in yours - but the whole of reality, even the Void was dead. Something is... destroying everything."

Donna said "In that parallel world..." Rose turns to her "...you said something about me."

Rose replied "The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines, and it's... it's weird, Donna, but they all seem to converge on you."

Donna genuinely bemused "But why me? I mean... what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick!" The computer bleeps.

The Doctor looking at the screen said "The Dalek Crucible. All aboard..."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The TARDIS lands with a crash.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor watching the door "We'll have to go out. 'Cos if we don't, they'll get in."

Rose alarmed "You told me nothing could get through those doors."

Jack replied "You've got extrapolator shielding."

The Doctor turning to Rose and Jack "Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire... at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything." Jack and Rose realise the vulnerability of their position, their eyes widen with fear. "Right now, that wooden door... is just wood."

Donna stands apart from them, staring straight ahead, not listening because all she can hear is the steady beating of a heart, becoming louder, closer...

Jack in background "What about your Dimension Jump?"

Rose in background "It needs another twenty minutes, and anyway, I'm not leaving."

The Doctor in background "What about your teleport?"

Jack in background "Went down with the power-loss."

The Doctor in background "Right then. All of us together... yeah." notices Donna's lack of interaction "Donna?" Donna does not react. She's staring straight ahead, eyes moist, mouth open, head full of the heartbeat. The Doctor goes to her concernedly. snapping her out of the trance when he takes her by the shoulders "Donna."

Donna replied "Yeah."

The Doctor said "I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do."

Donna nods "No, I know." The Doctor nods, mouths 'okay', and turns to the door.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose said "Daleks." she laughs nervously "Heh!"

Jack said "Oh, God!" He laughs too.

They're both watching The Doctor, so confident in him. The Doctor looks at them all.

The Doctor said "It's been good, though, hasn't it?" Donna smiles. "All of us... all of it... everything we did..." to Donna "You were brilliant." Donna's smile widens. She nods. to Jack "And you were brilliant." Jack grins. To Ben, Jena and Lilia "and you were brilliant." Ben, Jena, Lilia, nod. The Doctor looks at Rose. "And you were brilliant." Rose smiles sadly. "Blimey."

The Doctor turns to the door, resigned. Rose, Ben, Jena, Lilia and Jack follow him - after a deep breath, Donna makes to follow too.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS followed by Ben, Jena, Lilia,Rose and Jack.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Lilia, Rose and Jack look about themselves at the enormous ship, the air thick with Daleks, chanting –

Daleks "Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!" The Doctor exhales.

Supreme Dalek "Behold, Doctor. Behold the might of the true Dalek Race."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor calling over his shoulder "Donna? It's no safer in there..."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Upon hearing the door slam, the Doctor dashes back to the TARDIS.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor through the door "It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor to the Supreme Dalek, one hand on the door, one hand on the handle "What did you do?"

Supreme Dalek said "This is not of Dalek origin."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor angrily "Stop it! She's my friend. Now, open the door and let her out."

Supreme Dalek "This is Time Lord treachery!"

The Doctor replied "Me?! The door just closed on its own!"

Supreme Dalek said "Nevertheless: the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed." The TARDIS falls through a trapdoor that opens up underneath it.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?"

Martha replied "There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

The Doctor appalled "What? Who invented that?! Well - someone called Osterhagen, I suppose - but Martha, are you insane?! "

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "That's NEVER an option."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha said "Cos there's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something, but what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

Rose impressed "She's good!"

Martha asked "Who's that?"

Rose said "My name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

Martha quite overcome replied "Oh, my God... they found you."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

To the delight and surprise of everyone, the TARDIS begins to materialise with a familiar grinding of engines and a gentle wind.

The Doctor thrown "But that's..." Dalek Caan giggles. Rose and Martha's mouths are hanging open.

Davros "Impossible." The TARDIS materializes fully, light shining from its windows. The new Doctor steps forth, framed with a blinding backlight.

Jack awed and impressed "Brilliant." The original Doctor's mouth is hanging open with disbelief. Davros rolls backwards, afraid. The new Doctor runs towards him, the device in-hand.

The Doctor in panic "Don't!" Too late - Davros points at him and electricity flies from his finger and hits the new Doctor in the chest. He falls to the floor, winded but not badly hurt.

Davros "Activate holding cell."

A holding cell springs up around the new Doctor.

Donna running from the TARDIS "Doctor!" picks up the device " I've got it! But I don't know what to do!"

Davros sends her flying backwards with the same electricity with which he hit the new Doctor.

The Doctor said "Donna!" Davros grins as she falls in a heap at the opposite end of the Vault. "Donna! Are you all right, Donna?!" Rose is absolutely stunned.

Davros "Destroy the weapon!"

A Dalek fires a death-ray at the device, which explodes.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic."

Rose to The Doctor "How comes there're two of you?!"

The Doctor replied "Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Slightly breathless, Donna pulls herself upright behind a control panel. Throughout the countdown, the company exchange glances, bracing themselves... Supreme Dalek "Five... four... three... two... one.."

The bomb powers down, the screen goes dead. An alarm sounds. Daleks, Humans and The Doctor look around in confusion.

Donna with a confidence we've not heard from her before "Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop!" flicks a switch, easy "That button there!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor completely bemused said "Donna, you can't even change a plug!"

Donna replied grinning "Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?"

Davros said "You will suffer for this."

Donna cocks her head on one side as if she doesn't think so, somehow. She flicks a switch, electrocuting Davros' arm. He shrieks. "Oh...! Bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion."

Davros furiously "Exterminate her!"

Dalek 2 "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Doctor looks fearful but Donna does not seem bothered in the slightest - she merely presses a few buttons, flicks a few switches. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" And the Daleks power down, their blaster-guns twitch uncontrollably. "Weapons non-functional!"

Donna replied "What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?"

The Doctor amazed "How did you work that out? You..."

The New Doctor "Time Lord. Part Time Lord."

Donna loving it "Part Human! Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological metacrisis." Flashback - Donna reaches out and touches the hand in a jar. It smashes, engulfing her in orange energy. "Half Doctor... half Donna!"

The Doctor realising, staring at her " The Doctor-Donna... just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The Doctor-Donna."

Donna smiles. flicking some switches "Holding cells deactivated." the holding cells disappear "And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits - get to work!" Both Doctors dash to join Donna at the control panel.

Davros said "Stop them! Get them away from the controls!"

The Daleks advance. flicking a switch "And... spin."

Dalek spinning in circles "Help me. Help me." Jack chuckles - all the Daleks are spinning on the spot uncontrollably. Donna and "And... the other way!" She presses a button, turns a dial - and they spin the other way, their upper and lower halves facing in different directions.

The New Doctor asked "What did you do?"

Donna replied "Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator."

The New Doctor beaming "But that's brilliant!"

The Doctor to The New Doctor "Why did we never think of that?"

Donna replied "Because you two... were just Time Lords! You dumbos. Lacking that little bit of Human, that gut instinct that goes hand-in-hand with planet Earth. I could think of ideas that you two couldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you –" gestures herself "Best temp in Chiswick?" wiggles her fingers in typing motion "A hundred words per minute!"

The New Doctor "Ha!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "Off you go, Clom."

The New Doctor "Back home, Adipose Three!"

Donna flicking two switches with her hands, one with her foot "Shallacatop! Pyrovillia! The Lost Moon of Poosh. Topping. Ha!"

The New Doctor "Ha!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose asked "Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?"

Donna gesturing original Doctor " He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, I touched the hand –" gestures new Doctor who grins "he grew out of that, but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head 'til the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life."

Flashback - Davros points a bolt of electricity at Donna, sending her flying backwards. "Thank you, Davros!"

Flashback - on the floor, Donna raises her head, her eyes swimming with the golden light from the Vortex. "Part Human... part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of The Doctor. the new Doctor raises his eyebrows "I got his mind."

Sarah Jane said "So there's THREE of you?"

Rose replied "Three Doctors?"

Jack said distractedly "I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now."

The Doctor responded "You're so unique that the timelines were converging on you. Human Being with a Time Lord brain."

Davros said "But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not forsee this?" Dalek Caan giggles.

The Doctor said "Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages... getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

Dalek Caan "This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor."

Davros said "You... betrayed the Daleks?"

Dalek Caan "I SAW the Daleks. What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed "no more"."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The New Doctor ushering them in from inside the door "Sarah Jane! Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor runs to the unusually crowded console - "And! Off we go!"

He pulls a lever - the TARDIS shudders as it starts and they all fall about, hanging onto the console for support. The new Doctor raises his eyebrows at Sarah Jane and grins - she grins back.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Sarah Jane "But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!"

The Doctor said "I'm on it."

into monitor "Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?"

Gwen "Loud and clear. Is Jack there?"

The Doctor glancing at Jack "Can't get rid of him."

to Jack, pointing at Gwen "Jack, what's her name?"

Jack replied "Gwen Cooper."

The Doctor said "Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

Gwen not seeing the relevance "Yes. All the way back to the eighteen-hundreds."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Rose peer at her in delight.

The Doctor said "Mm, thought so!" to Rose "Spatial genetic multiplicity..."

Rose said appreciatively "Oh, yeah!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "Now then, you lot" directs Sarah Jane back to her place "Sarah - hold that. And Mickey - you hold that. Because, you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place? Rose - that, there." indicates control "It was designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single handed. Martha - keep that level. But not anymore! Jack - there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing –" Jackie's next. He hesitates "No, Jackie. No, no. Not you."pats her shoulder "Don't touch anything, just... stand back. - Like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith. We're gonna fly planet Earth back home." takes his place at the console. Ben Jena, and Lilia standing back. "Right, then! Off we go." He pulls a lever, and off they go.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The TARDIS is hardly shaking at all as the Doctor and his friends work as a flawless team. The New Doctor and Donna stroll around the console, watching them work.

The Doctor gesturing a button "Rose." Jack pumps a lever. Martha grins excitedly. Sarah Jane pushes a lever down slowly.

Donna watching Jack "That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best."

Jackie giggles. Donna joins The New Doctor and they lean against a support, chuckling.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

And finally, the Earth is set in its rightful position beside the Moon. The TARDIS drifts from it.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

They all whoop and cheer - everyone hugs everyone - they're absolutely ecstatic. They've done it. Donna wrenches Sarah Jane away from Jack and throws her arms around him.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor disabling Jack's teleport with his sonic screwdriver "I TOLD you, no teleport. And Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time."

Martha smiles " Consider it done."

Ben turns to Lilia it is our time to leave this world "go with them we Love you."

Lilia "Love you Dad, Mom."

Jena said "Martha, Jack, watch over her."

Jack salutes The Doctor, Ben, and Jena as does Martha. They salute back. Jack and Martha walk away, hand in hand. Lilia follows them.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor smiles after their retreating backs. Mickey emerges from the TARDIS.

The Doctor said "Oi! Where are you going?"

Mickey "Well, I'm not stupid - I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world but my Gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. Spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me, now. Certainly not Rose."

The Doctor "What will you do?"

Mickey "Anything! Brand new life. Just you watch." they knock fists "See you, boss." winks, then runs to catch up with Jack, Lilia and Martha.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor goes to the console and said "There's time for one last trip. Dårlig Ulv Stranden." The new Doctor looks at him. "Better known as...BAD WOLF BAY"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The TARDIS materializes on the sand on a day just like before. Jackie emerges first, followed by the new Doctor and Rose.

Jackie in disgust "Ugh, fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond, bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run." Rose is looking around - what's she doing here again? to the new Doctor "I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy!"

The Doctor and Donna, Ben, and Jena step outside.

The New Doctor said "Ah, brilliant! What did you call him?"

Jackie replied "Doctor."

The New Doctor not exactly sure what to say to this "...really?"

Jackie responded "No, you plum. He's called Tony!"

Rose "Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?"

The Doctor said "You're back home."

Donna said "And the walls of the world are closing again... now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimension retroclosure. the new Doctor smiles "See, I really get that stuff now."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

He and Donna turn back to the TARDIS. Rose goes after them.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

He puts his hand on her arm and leans down, whispering something intimately into her ear. When he pulls away, we know what he must have said, for Rose pulls him towards her by the lapels of his suit and kisses him on the lips.

The Doctor said "don't forget this chunk of TARDIS this universe needs defending grow your own"

The New Doctor "that takes 1000 years."

Donna was about to speak. Ben said "wait a minute put it on the ground I never tried this with alien technology."

Ben used his creativity power to speed the chunk of TARDIS to a fully grown TARDIS. With its base cylinder format. Reminding Ben of the scanners in Code Lyoko."

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, and Donna go back into the TARDIS"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben said "Doctor, Donna, I think it's time for us to go back. Ben sets up his laptop and launches the program and there was a flash of light." Leaving The Doctor and Donna alone.

**read and review**

**Author's Note: Thank you J flood for reviewing. This is the end of Journey to a new world 2:Season 4. As of right now this is the end of Journey to a New World 2 Saga. I will continue the Saga later I don't now when thow. See you next time in Journey through Two Worlds. Hopefully you guys liked the idea of adding the deleted scene.**


End file.
